Der Schwarze Krieger
by Ashryle
Summary: Kapitel 11 ist da!
1. Licht oder Dunkelheit ?

So jetzt kommt sie endlich die TOTAL Überarbeitete Version von „Schwarzer Krieger"  
  
Nur ne Kurze Warnung total anders als das was ihr mal gelesen habt =)  
  
DARK Harry Fic!!! Oder etwa doch nicht ??? ssfg  
  
Kurze Zeichen Erklärung...  
  
„.."= Gespräch zwischen jemandem #..# = Gedanken von jemandem /#/#/ = Szenen wechsel  
  
Licht oder Dunkelheit?  
  
Harry lag auf seinem Bett, starrte die Decke an und dachte nach. Es war so viel passiert. Seitdem er die Prophezeiung in Dumbledores Büro gesehen hatte, schwirrten ihm viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Wegen dieser Prophezeiung waren seinen Eltern, Cedric und auch Sirius gestorben!  
  
Das waren erst seine einzigen Gedanken gewesen, aber nun schien ihm etwas Sorgen zu machen. Etwas, er konnte es selbst nicht erklären, hatte ihn auf den Gedanken kommen lassen.  
  
Was wäre wenn er nur ein Spielball zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore wäre? Er war etwas, was beide wollten, um den anderen zu vernichten.  
  
Dumbledore hatte ihn nur gelehrt, dass Voldemort und die dunkle Seite das verachtenswürdigste und schlimmste im Universum seien. Voldemort hingegen hatte mal zu ihm gesagt, dass das einzige, was in der Welt wichtig sei, die Macht war, egal ob schwarz oder weiß.  
  
Harry kam sich total verarscht vor! Keinen interessierte es, was mit ihm war, er war nur ein Werkzeug, das einer Seite zum Sieg verhelfen sollte.  
  
Harry wusste nicht mehr, wem er vertrauen sollte oder an was er glauben sollte. Er wollte das alles nicht mehr. Er wollte sein eigenes Leben führen und alles was er dazu brauchte, hatte er inzwischen geplant.  
  
Alles würde reibungslos funktionieren, das wusste er, er wusste zwar nicht warum es klappen würde, aber er hatte es einfach im Gefühl. Es würde heute Nacht passieren. Ab heute abend würde er frei sein.  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
Snape hatte tierisch schlechte Laune. Nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er Kindermädchen für Potter spielen musste und dort jetzt mit Moodys Tarnumhang vor dem Ligusterweg Nr. 4 saß. Den ganzen Tag war nichts über passiert. Potter hatte sich nicht einmal blicken lassen und die Dursleys taten auch so als ob er gar nicht Existieren würde. Das einzige was passierte, war dass die Durslyes gegen 20:00 Uhr weg gefahren waren und Potter alleine ließen.  
  
Und nun um 21:30 Uhr, eine halbe Stunde bevor Snape abgelöst würde fing an sein Arm zu brennen. Na TOLL! Ausgerechnet kurz vor Schluss meiner Schicht! Wütend apparierte Snape zum dunklen Lord ohne die geringste Ahnung, was er gerade angerichtet hatte.  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/##/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/ Endlich hörte Harry das leise Plopp und wusste das sein Bewacher verschwunden war. „Hmm. Komisch eine halbe Stunde zu früh. Na ja Hauptsache er ist weg.", sagte Harry als er auf seine Uhr schaute.  
  
Er hatte alles perfekt vorbeireitet. Die Dursleys würden bis morgen weg sein und da auch nun Dumbledores Wächter weg war ging es los. Er ließ Hedwig mit einem Brief zu Hermine fliegen und verwandelte dann ein altes Stofftier von Dudley in eine Kopie von sich selbst und legte es aufs Bett. Das beste war, dass das Ministerium nie dahinter kommen würde das Harry gezauberte hatte...  
  
Als alles fertig war, ging Harry hinaus aus dem Haus und blieb auf der Straße stehen. Er stand da mit dem Rücken zum Haus, seinen ganzen Körper in eine schwarze Kutte eingehüllt. Das einzige, was man von Harry noch richtig sehen konnte, waren die dunkel-grün blitzenden Augen, dann war er auch schon in einem schwarzen Rauch verschwunden.  
  
Das Haus im Lingusterweg Nr. 4 explodierte in einem lauten Knall und über den Trümmern schimmerte das dunkle Mal.  
  
Harry grinste. Sein Plan hatte geklappt. „Nun werden wir sehen, was das Licht und die Dunkelheit unternehmen, wenn ihr Spielzeug weg ist!", sagte Harry in einem schaurigen Ton als er in seinem Versteck ankam.  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
Sirenen erfüllten den sonst immer so ruhigen Ligusterweg. Leute standen hinter dem gelben Absperrband der Polizei und betrachteten das zerstörte Haus. Es war nichts über geblieben was einen hätte erkennen lassen können, dass dort einmal ein Haus gestanden hatte. Ein 4 Meter tiefer Krater war an der Stelle wo das Haus einst stand.  
  
Niemand schien eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten zu bemerken die Ligusterweg hinunter gingen.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
Der Orden kam so schnell wie möglich zum Ligusterweg Nr. 4. Als sie vor dem total zerstörten Haus angekommen waren, war bei jedem der Mitglieder die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Entsetzt und erschüttert standen sie vor dem Krater über dem das dunkle Mal schwebte. „Oh Nein!", schluchzte Tonks und Remus war auf die Knie gefallen und schaute verstört auf den Krater. „Nicht schon wieder! Nicht das gleiche wie vor 16 Jahren!!!", sagte er mit einer rauen, kalten Stimme.  
  
Albus Dumbledore ging als einziger in den Krater und kam nach 5 Minuten mit einem schwebenden Tuch neben ihm wieder. Remus sah in mit den Augen voller Tränen an und Dumbledore wusste was er versuchte zu sagen. Dumbledore nickte und jegliches Funkeln war aus seinen Augen getreten.  
  
Alle sahen weinend und nieder geschlagen zu Boden. Als man die ersten Siren hören konnte machte sich der kleine Trupp an Zauberern und Hexen in Bewegung, die ersten Muggel waren bereits an der Kraterstelle.  
  
/Flashback Ende/  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
Hermine hatte irgendeine Komische Ahnung das heute irgendetwas schlimmes passieren würde. Sie saß in ein Buch vertieft zu Hause in ihrem Zimmer, als auf einmal etwas an ihre Fensterscheibe klopfte.  
  
Erschrocken stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. „Hedwig...", sagte sie überrascht und öffnete das Fenster. Die Schneeeule flog herein und lies sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch nieder. „Na hat Harry sich doch entschlossen meine Briefe zu beantworten?", sagte sie zu Ihr als sie den Brief an ihrem Bein sah.  
  
Hermine nahm Hedwig den Brief ab und setzte sich auf den Boden als sie den Brief öffnete.  
  
Hermine ich bitte dich auf Hedwig auf zu passen. Sie soll mir nicht bei meiner Reise Gesellschaft leisten und sie wird dir genau so gut gehorchen wie mir. Ich weiß nicht ob wir uns jemals wieder sehen werden Hermine, aber ich habe noch eine bitte an dich. Bitte trete nicht dem Phönixorden bei und sei bitte nicht in die Kämpfe gegen die Todesser verwickelt! Lass dich nicht von Dumbledore oder sonst wem beeinflussen oder Kontrollieren. Sei kein Bauer auf dem Schachfeld. Du bist zu Intelligent für so was. Wenn du diesen Brief gelesen hast schätze ich wirst du glaub ich wissen was mir passiert ist. Trauere nicht Hermine es war mein Schicksal! Ich bitte dich nochmals Kämpfe nicht, später wirst du verstehen.  
  
Dein Harry J. Potter  
  
Hermine sank mit Tränen im Gesicht auf dem Teppichboden ihres Zimmers zusammen. Sie wusste das Harry tot war.  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen in seinem Versteck und als er den Tagespropheten rein holte und die Titelseite sah wusste er das Phase 1 seines Plans wunderbar geklappt hatte.  
  
Harry Potter der Junge der Du-weißt-schon-wen überlebt hat wurde letzte Nacht ermordet! Das Haus im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 wurde Komplett zerstört und es wurden nur noch verkohlte Überreste von dem Jungen der Überlebte gefunden. Es ist mit 100 % sicher das Todesser für diesen Angriff verantwortlich waren, da ein Dunkles Mal über den Krater von dem Haus gefunden wurde.  
  
Die ganze Magische Gemeinschaft trauert über den Verlust von Harry James Potter.  
  
Harry grinste als er den Artikel überflogen hatte. #Das lief ja besser als ich es geplant hatte#, dachte Harry als er die Zeitung weglegte. „Dann kann Phase II Heute ja schon starten.", sagte er zu sich selber und begann zu Frühstücken.  
  
A/N: Ich weiß.... Das Kap ist erstens viel zu Kurz und es bleiben viele Fragen offen...  
Aber zu meiner Verteidigung chrm,chrm Ich habe jetzt da die Sommerferien endlich da  
sind wieder genug Zeit und hoffe das ich es schaffe noch diese Woche das 2 Kap fertig  
zu kriegen.  
  
Also das letzte was ich mir von euch nun Wünsche sind reviews. Ihr wisst alle da unten  
Links is der Knopf zum drücken und dann her mit euren Kommentaren. Es darf alles  
Sein. Lob, Enttäuschung, Kritik oder Morddrohungen das ich ein Totaler Idotischer  
Autor bin.... 


	2. Weiß und Schwarz gleich grau?

Hi da bin ich wieder. Nur nochmal zur Erklärung:  
  
„.."=Gerede #/#/#/=Szenenwechsel #..#=Gedanken  
  
Weiß und Schwarz = Grau?  
  
Dumbledore ging unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab. Es waren inzwischen 6 Wochen vergangen, seit die Sache mit Harry passiert war. Sein Plan war gescheitert. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte.  
  
Seit 15 Jahren hatte er alles versucht um Harry auf den richtigen Pfad zu bringen. Er hatte ihn zu den Dursleys gegeben damit er, wenn er nach Hogwarts kommen würde, nur wissen sollte, dass Voldemort seine Eltern getötet hatte und an seinem Schicksal bei den Dursleys zu leben schuld war.  
  
Er hatte ihm immer so viel beigebracht, dass er sich immer alleine retten konnte um seinen Willen zu bestärken, dass er auf die helle Seite gehöre. Er hatte ihm sogar eine etwas veränderte Prophezeiung gezeigt und nun war alles umsonst!  
  
Was sollte nun passieren? Dumbledore wusste es nicht und das war eine Sache die ihm totales Unbehagen bereitete. Er würde es nicht schaffen Tom zu besiegen, aber immer hin war er jetzt auch sicher das die helle Seite nicht fallen würde. Harry konnte nun da er Tod war (Angeblich. Wir wissen's ja besser g) sich nicht mehr auf die dunkle Seite schlagen.  
  
Aber da war etwas, das Dumbledore einfach nicht erklären konnte. Die Tatsache, dass einen Tag bevor Harry gestorben war, sein Gringotts Verlies leergeräumt wurde und das Geld an die Weasleys und Hermine Granger verteilt wurde. Auch das Erbe von Sirius war schon an andere übertragen worden. Remus hatte das Haus am Grimmauldplatz bekommen und die ganzen Goldschätze aus dem Blackverlies. Nur das Motorrad und ein paar Bücher hatten gefehlt.  
  
Plötzlich riss Dumbledore etwas aus seinen Grübeleien. Fawkes war auf seine Schulter geflogen und schaute ihn mit Interesse an. „Na, willst du mich ein bisschen ablenken? Du bist wirklich ein klüger als dein Herr. Du weißt immer wann man sich lieber ausruhen sollte. Ich hoffe bloß, dass sich der schwarze Phönix auch noch ausruht.", sagte Dumbledore und streichelte Fawkes über den Kopf.  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
Harry ging gerade durch die fast menschenleere Winkelgasse. Hoffentlich war seine Bestellung endlich da, ansonsten würde sich dieser schmieriger Verkäufer bald wünschen er hätte nie Geschäfte mit ihm gemacht.  
  
Es war erstaunlich, wie stark Harry sich verändert hatte. Er trug keine Brille mehr, die neuen Klamotten die er trug betonten seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und seine Haare standen nicht mehr kreuz und quer ab sondern hingen glatt herunter und gingen ihm bis zum Kinn. Aber das auffälligste war, dass seine Narbe verschwunden war.  
  
Wenn ihn einer von seinen alten Freunden gesehen hätte, sie hätten ihn alle für einen total unbekannten gehalten.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
Harry war erstaunlich guter Laune. Er hatte gerade erfahren das auch alles mit dem Gold in Gringotts geklappt hatte. Er hatte fast alles verschenkt, nur ungefähr 15 Säcke voll mit Galleonen hatte er für sich behalten.  
  
Nun kam Phase 2 seines Plans er musste bereit sein für den Kampf. Für den Kampf, der alles entscheiden würde. Ob Licht oder Dunkelheit siegen und übrig bleiben würde, aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Erstmal sollte er mit dem Training anfangen bevor er über die letzte Phase seines Planes nach dachte.  
  
Wie praktisch, dass er Mittel und Wege gefunden hatte ohne seinen Zauberstab zu zaubern und dass er es geschafft hatte den Überwachungsfluch zu brechen der auf seinen Stab lag, sodass er nun auch mit seinem Stab zaubern konnte ohne dass, das Ministerium es mitkriegen würde und somit entdecken würde, dass er noch lebte.  
  
Was für ein Glück, dass er dieses alte Buch gefunden hatte, als er die Liste mit Dingen durch gegangen war, die Sirius ihm vererbt hatte. Es war der Schatz der Schätze und wenn Voldemort davon gewusst hätte würde die Welt heute bestimmt anders aussehen.  
  
Was für ein Zufall, dass auch in diesem Buch stand wie er seine Probleme mit dem Trainieren lösen konnte. Es schien als sei das Kapitel genau in dem Moment erschienen als er darüber nachgedacht hatte wie er das Problem mit dem Trainieren lösen sollte.  
  
„Was tun wenn man keine Zeit hat, die man unbedingt braucht?"War die Überschrift gewesen und Harry hatte alles genauestens befolgt, wie es im Buch gestanden hatte. Nun hatte er in seinem Versteck einen Raum der Zeit, seinen Trainingsraum. Die Zeit verlief total anders als in der normalen Welt. Wenn in der normalen Welt eine Stunde vergangen war, war dort schon fast ein halber Monat rum.  
  
Zum Glück gab es auch noch einen Zauber im Buch, der verhinderte, dass Harry genauso schnell mit alterte. (Sonst wäre er durch das viele Training schon längst ein 80 jähriger Opa)  
  
Nun kam es nach 4 Wochen intensivem Trainings dazu, dass Harry endlich alles gelernt hatte was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Apparieren, Schwertkampf, Waffenlose Kampfkunst, Animgustransformationen, Legilimens und Oklumentik und zu guter letzt natürlich auch schwarze Magie. Jetzt war endlich bereit für Phase 3. Die Phase die alles kaputt machen könnte, sollte es ihn den einen nicht mehr geben.  
  
Harry hatte alles nach ihm abgesucht. Er war in die verschiedensten Länder appariert, hatte alles nach ihm abgesucht und war schließlich endlich nach 2 Wochen der Suche auf einen Händler gestoßen, der ihn angeblich hatte. Das beste war auch noch, dass dieser Händler gerade einen Laden in der Nocktorengasse aufgemacht hatte.  
  
Da war er auf der Suche nach ihm durch die halbe Welt appariert und dann war er auf einmal genau vor seiner Nase.  
  
/Flashback ende/  
  
Harry betrat den dunklen Laden. Eine kleine dunkle Gestallt hatte sich hinter dem Tisch hinten im Laden erhoben und ging nun auf ihn zu.  
  
„Sie sind Mr. Riddle richtig?", fragte der Mann Harry und der nickte knapp. Harry hatte sich für diesen Namen entschieden, da es weit mehr auffallen würde wenn er mit dem Namen seiner Mutter zwielichtige Geschäfte abwickelte und außerdem kannte niemand Voldemorts wirklichen Namen außer Dumbledore und der würde noch zu beschäftig sein um sich mit so einer Geschichte zu befassen. Inzwischen war der Mann zur Tür gegangen und tippte sie mit seinem Zauberstab an. Sie war nun verschlossen und ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „CLOSED FOR PRIVAT BUSINESS"war nun an der Tür.  
  
Harry wurde in einen Raum hinter dem richtigen Laden geführt und dort zeigte ihm der Mann das, wonach er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Dort lag es auf einem schwarzen Samtkissen ein schwarzes Ei das eine grüne Aura wie eine Flamme umtanzte.  
  
Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Er packte es in die Umhangtasche und gab dem Mann einen ganzen Sack voller Galleonen. Der Mann gab ihm das Ei und Harry verschwand so schnell er konnte in sein Versteck.  
  
#Dieser Vollidiot von einem Verkäufer er hat keine Ahnung was er da gerade verkauft hat! Hahahaha, wie heißt es doch so schön? Mit Geld lässt sich alles regeln solange der Preis stimmt.#, dachte Harry, als er das Ei in seinem Versteck auf ein ebenfalls schwarzes Samtkissen legte und dann sein Buch zu rate zog.  
  
Er begann eine lange Beschwörungsformel auf Parsel und das Ei begann zu wackeln und zu zittern und ungefähr nach einer Stunde war es endlich soweit das Ei hatte große Risse und jeden Moment würde der Inhalt heraus kommen. #Dann würde Phase 3 auch endlich abgeschlossen sein!#, dachte Harry und starrte voller Erwartung auf das Ei.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
So und nun kommt er wieder. Der Cliffi. Muhahahaha.Ich weiß nicht wieso aber zum Schluss kommt der immer wieder fg.  
  
So jetzt hätte ich nur noch gerne von euch eine schöne Nachricht in Form einer Review. Und sagt nicht ihr wüsstet nich was das is oder wie das Geht! Da unten links is ein kleiner Knopf da drückste Drauf und schon geht das Reviewfenster auf! Also los nun schreib was rein und sei kein Schw... ggg  
  
Also dann bis zum nächsten Kap euer MadJAy 


	3. Der schwarze Phönix

So und hier kommt auch schon Kapitel Nummer 3. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!! Und allen ein supa dolles Danke schön für die reviews.  
  
„.."= Gespräch zwischen jemandem #..# = Gedanken von jemandem /#/#/ = Szenenwechsel  
  
Der schwarze Phönix  
  
Harry stockte der Atem, als er ihn sah. Er war also real nicht nur ein Mythos. Sein Schlüssel zur Wahrheit war da. Der kleine schwarze Phönix krabbelte nun aus seiner kaputten Ei Schale und sah Harry an. Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen, dann wandte der Vogel sich ab, ging in einer grünen Flammen auf und saß dann in seiner ausgewachsenen Gestalt vor Harry.  
  
Harry sah ihn nun ehrfürchtig an. Allein schon die Gestallt des Phönix war außergewöhnlich. Sein Gefieder bestand aus schwarzen Federn die mit einer Art Schuppen überzogen waren. Seine ganze Gestallt war in grüne Flammen gehüllt und seine grauen Augen waren das einzige an ihm, was einen an daran erinnerte, dass er ein Phönix war und nicht ein Höllenvogel.  
  
„Was willst du von mir Mensch? Warum hast du mich erweckt? Nur einer der nicht weiß was ich bin würde das tun!", sagte der Phönix und sah Harry mit seinen Stahlgrauen Augen an. Harry wich überrascht zurück. #Er kann sprechen. Unfassbar! Aber bei einer so magischen Kreatur auch nicht unerwartet.# dachte Harry.  
  
„Nun was ist Mensch? Sprich und sag mir warum du mich geweckt hast. Warum hast du Ashryle den schwarzen Phönix wieder erweckt?", sagte der schwarze Phönix nachdem Harry immer noch nichts gesagt hatte.  
  
„Ich habe dich geweckt um die Verbindung einzugehen.", sagte Harry kühl und starrte dem Phönix nun mit einem eisigen Blick in die Augen.  
  
Der Phönix erstarrte und die kleinen grünen Flammen die ihn umgeben hatten färbten sich nun leicht weißlich. „WAS? Wer bist du, das du es wagst...? Die Verbindung kann nur einer mit mir eingehen und wer bist du, das du verlangst dies zu tun?", sagte der Phönix aufgebracht und spannte seine Flügel zur vollen Breite aus. Nun waren die Flammen um ihn Blutrot geworden und erhellten den ganzen Raum.  
  
Harry lachte kurz trocken auf. „Nun ich bin der auf den du seit 1000 Jahren wartest!", sagte er und strich sich mit seiner Hand über die Stirn. Als der Phönix nun die Blitzförmige Narbe sah stockte ihm der Atmen. Eine Träne viel zu Boden, als der Phönix sich mit dem Kopf nach unten beugte und sich vor Harry verneigte.  
  
„Komm es wird Zeit. Ashryle es wird Zeit das wir die Verbindung eingehen. Mit dir werde ich endlich die Wahrheit erkennen können. Nun komm lass uns beginnen."Beim letzten Satz schwebte der schwarze Phönix Ashryle auf Harrys Schulter und beide verließen den Raum.  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/ Hermine ging trübselig durch Gang der zur großen Halle führte. Seitdem Harry nicht mehr da war, war alles nicht mehr dasselbe. Nichts machte ihr mehr Spaß. Ja sogar das lernen viel ihr jetzt schwer.  
  
Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr was sie tun sollte. Ron und sie waren geschiedene Leute nach dem sie ihm gesagt hatte das sie nicht mit dem Orden kämpfen würde. Sie würde Harrys letzten Bitte respektieren wenn sie auch nicht wusste weshalb, aber sie tat es.  
  
Sie wusste überhaupt nicht warum sie auf dem Weg zum Halloween Fest in der großen Halle war, aber sie wusste eh nicht mehr richtig was sie ohne ihn tun sollte, denn ohne ihn würde jede Feier und jedes Fest nur eine unerträgliche Qual.  
  
Als sie an die großen Türen der Halle ankam und alle fröhlichen Gesichter sah, konnte sie nicht anders als einmal stark zu seufzen, sich die eine Träne die ihre Wange runter lief abzuwischen und sich dann schlussendlich in die, von Fröhlichkeit verseuchte Halle zu setzen.  
  
Sie setzte sich an einen Platz ganz hinten am Gryffindor Tisch und hoffte, dass das Fest nur schnell wieder vorbei sein würde, als sich auf einmal Ron neben sie setzte.  
  
Verdutzt sah sie ihn an. Was wollte er? Doch bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte hatte Ron angefangen zu sprechen.  
  
„Mine wir müssen reden. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war einfach nur so wütend darüber das du Harry nicht rächen wolltest. Ich dachte es wäre dir egal gewesen, aber dann hab ich dich eben gesehen und mir ist klar geworden das du genauso darunter leidest wie alle anderen die Harry näher standen. Ich würde nur gerne Erfahren warum du nicht für ihn kämpfen willst."  
  
Hermine wusste erst gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ron hatte gerade etwas wirklich gefühlvolles und bedachtes gesagt und irgendwie lenkten seine braunen Augen sie von denken ab.  
  
„Es-es ist wegen dem Brief den Harry mir geschrieben hat. Er hat geschrieben das i..-wir nicht kämpfen sollen und ich halte mich daran. Es ist so eine Art wie sein letzter Wille für mich und ich werde mich daran halten. Ob du das auch tust überlas ich dir.", sagte Hermine zaghaft und schaute was diese Worte bei Ron bewirken würden.  
  
Ganz im geheimen war sie schon seit kurz vor dem beginn der Sommerferien in ihn verliebt gewesen, aber hatte sich wegen Harry nie getraut es ihm zu sagen. Deswegen hatte sie gerade „er wollte das ich"zu einem „er wollte das wir"umgewandelt, wenn Ron nun Harrys wunsch akzeptieren würde, dann könnten sie vielleicht eine Chance haben.  
  
#Was soll ich tun? Ich will gegen diesen Bastard Voldemort kämpfen, aber mein bester Freund der von ihm getötet würde rät mir davon ab?! Was soll ich bloß tun? Wenn ich kämpfe hätte ich die Chance dich zu rächen Harry, aber warum willst du dann das Hermine und ich dich nicht rächen? Willst du mir damit sagen ich soll mich lieber um Hermine kümmern und sie beschützen? Ach was würde ich jetzt nicht alles geben um mit dir zu reden...Aber gut wenn du es so wolltest, dann werde ich mich daran halten.#  
  
Nach den Minuten das Schweigens sah Ron Hermine an und sagte, „Ich werde mich auch daran halten Mine. Wenn es das war was er wollte, dann werde ich es tun."Als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte Hermine umarmt und weinte in seinen Umhang.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit erschien vorne beim Lehrer Tisch ein völliger aufgedrehter Fawkes neben Albus Dumbledore. Alle Augen in der Halle wanderten auf den Phönix der kreischend vor Dumbledore landete.  
  
Fawkes lies eine einzige schwarze Feder vor Dumbledore fallen und verschwand dann in einer orange-roten Flamme.  
  
Alle sahen nun den blassen und zitternden Dumbledore. Dumbledore stand auf und sagte nur zwei Sätze zu Prof. McGonagoll. „Wir—wir haben Probleme Minerva. Schick alle Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle."Danach lief er aus der großen Halle und lies alle anderen verdutzt in der Halle zurück.  
  
Sofort brach natürlich das Gemurmel der Schüler aus und Prof. McGonagoll schaffte es nur sie zu beruhigen als sie mehrere laute ‚Pengs' aus ihrem Zauberstab feuerte. Dann murmelte sie ‚Sonurus' und sagte mit ihrer magisch verstärkten Stimme, „ALLE SCHÜLER GEHEN SOFORT IN IHRE SCHLAFSÄLE!"  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
Harry und Ashryle betraten das Zimmer, indem Harry alles für die Verbindung vorbereitet hatte. Es waren zwei silberne Kreise auf dem Boden die beide jeweils einen Strich zu einem goldenem Kreis in der Mitte hatten.  
  
„Du weißt das unsere wieder Vereinigung gefährlich sein kann ?"„Ja, das weiß ich, aber das ist der einzige Weg um die Wahrheit heraus zu finden. Ich muss wissen warum alle um mich herum sterben mussten."  
  
Ashryle nickte als er Harrys Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen sah. Beide stellten sich in einen der beiden Silberkreise und beide begannen die Beschwörung zu sprechen.  
  
„Die Zwei die hier noch einzelnt stehen, die Wege nun zusammen gehen. Das Schicksal soll die Zwei nun binden, sodass ihre Kraft wird niemals schwinden. Nun ihr Mächte der Magie, wirket nun wie noch nie. Lasst den Pakt nun jetzt geschehen, damit beide dann als eins dort stehn'."  
  
Nachdem sie die Beschwörung zu Ende gesprochen hatten begannen die silbernen Kreise zu Leuchten und ein silbernes Licht umhüllte die beiden. Dann wanderte das Licht in die zwei Linien und hin zum goldenen Kreis. Der Kreis fing an in einem goldenen Ton zu leuchten und aus dem Licht kam eine dunkle Gestallt.  
  
Sie trat heraus aus dem Kreis und musterte sich selbst. Die Kleidung war total anders, als das was Harry getragen hatte. Es war ein langer schwarzer Mantel aus einer Art Leder, aus dem auch die schwarzen Stiefel waren. Dann war aus seiner Jeans eine ebenfalls schwarze Hose geworden die das gleiche Muster hatte wie Ashryles Federn und sein Hemd war nun auch schwarz bis auf den weißen Blitz der dort quer über die Brust auf das Hemd gedruckt war.  
  
Harrys Haare waren nun auch wieder kurz und ungebändigt. Nur die grünen Augen waren so geblieben wie vorher, nur das wenn man jetzt direkt in sie sah eine Art von grünen Flammen ihnen sehen konnte.  
  
Auf einmal fiel Harry etwas auf was er vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte, als er sich nun im Spiegel begutachtete. Er hatte ein paar Flügel! Ein Paar schwarzer Flügel mit dem gleichen Muster wie Hose und Schuhe.  
  
Harry grinste. Ihm wurde nun auch klar das er die Erinnerungen von Ashryle nun auch in sich trug und auch seine Fähigkeiten hatte. Aber fürs erste würde das reichen was Harry schon gelernt hatte.  
  
„Phase 3 ist auch schon abgeschlossen wunderbar! Nun werden wir bald sehen was es mit der Wahrheit auf sich hat!", sagte Harry und klatschte in die Hände. Doch dann begann sein Magen zu knurren und Harry musste feststellen das er vergessen hatte einzukaufen.  
  
Er packte sich etwas von seinem Geld das er in Muggel Pfund gewechselt hatte und apparierte hinter den nächsten Laden. Er kaufte schnell das wichtigste um endlich mal wieder etwas vernüftiges Kochen zu können, als auf einmal zwei Männer mit Nylonstrümpfen über den Köpfen den Laden stürmten und schrien, „DAS IST EIN ÜBERFALL!"  
  
So...Finite Incantatem für Heute Leute! Ich hoffe das Kap gefällt euch. Und ihr Schreibt mir eine Ordentliche Review. Für die die mir schon in den früheren Kapiteln eine geschrieben haben jetzt noch mal ein THX!!! Und nicht zu vergessen: Für alle die mir bei der alten /Schwarzer Krieger Story/ eine Review geschrieben haben auch noch mal THX!!!  
  
Bis denne Euer MadJAy 


	4. Die Erkenntnis

Danke für die tollen Reviews die ich bekommen habe. THX all die mir in den letzten 3 Kaps geschrieben haben. An alle die noch anfragen wollen. Die vorige Version von „Der schwarze Krieger"ist nicht im FF.net zu lesen! Ich habe die Story aus verschiedenen Gründen raus genommen und deshalb diese Überarbeitete Version geschrieben.  
  
Also Leute vergesst es wenn ihr die Vorgänger lesen wollt. Da empfähle ich nur die Story von Heiko2003 „Dunkle Zeiten"da die alte Story in etwas auf dem gebaut was, der geniale Heiko da geschrieben hat. (Hatte die beiden zu ähnlich geschrieben, noch ein Grund für die Überarbeitung!)  
  
So und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
**Die Erkenntnis**  
  
Schüsse knallten aus der Pumpgun von einem der Räuber direkt in einen Stapel Dosen Bohnen. Fast alle die im Laden waren, waren zu Boden gesprungen und hielten sich zitternd die Arme über den Kopf. Alle bis auf Harry. Er stand dort, ganz lässig vor der Kasse und war gerade dabei, die Sachen die er kaufen wollte auf der Kassenablage hinzulegen.  
  
Die beiden Räuber stürzten nun auf die Kasse zu. Der eine bedrohte die Kassiererin mit einer SigSauer und verlangte das sie das ganze Geld in eine Plastiktüte steckte und der andere versuchte Harry mit seiner Pumpgun einzuschüchtern. Er ging mit durchgeladener Waffe auf Harry zu und sprach ihn mit einem spöttischen Ton an.  
  
„Na Kleiner? Keine Angst? Besser du legst dich jetzt auch auf den Boden, dann passiert dir nix oder hast du vor hier den Helden zu spielen? HAHAH...!!!"  
  
Er erstickte mitten im Lachen, als Harry auf ihn zugestürmt war. Ihm in einer schnellen Bewegung die Pumpgun aus der Hand riss und ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag auf die Bretter schickte.  
  
Der Räuber sackte bewusstlos auf den Boden und der andere schrie: „WAS HAST DU GEMACHT DU KLEINER DRECKSKERL!!! WAS HAST DU MIT PETE GEMACHT!!??  
  
ICH KILL' DICH KLEINER!!!"  
  
Dann feuerte er sein ganzes Magazin leer als er auf Harry schoss. Jedenfalls schoss er dahin wo Harry noch vor ein paar Sekunden gestanden hatte. Reflexartig, so wie er es sich im Quidditch antrainiert hatte, um einem Klatscher auszuweichen sprang er zur Seite und feuerte mitten im Flug die zwei Schuss aus seiner Pumpgun auf den anderen Räuber.  
  
Dieser sackte nun auch stark röchelnd auf dem Boden zusammen. Alle im Laden sahen Harry ungläubig an. Harry stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von seinen Sachen, warf eine 50 Pfund Note zur Kasse, nahm die Sachen die er dort hingelegt hatte und sagte: „Stimmt so. Schönen Tag noch."Und verlies das Geschäft.  
  
Die junge Kassiererin war eine der ersten die sich wieder fasste und wählte schnell die Nummer der Polizei.  
  
Als die Polizei an dem kleinen Laden ankam, waren sie entsetzt als sie den beiden Räubern die Nylonstrumpfhosen vom Gesicht nahmen. „Oh mein Gott das sind Pete und Stew McLean!", sagte der Polizist und schickte seinen Kollegen los einen spezial Transportwagen anzufordern.  
  
„Ver-verzeihung, aber was ist denn so schlimm an den beiden?", fragte die Kassiererin und sah den Polizisten an. Der legte gerade die Handschellen an und sagte: „Die beiden sind höchstgefährlich. Sie sind aus dem Gefängnis aus gebrochen. Sie wurden wegen mehr fachen Raubmordes verurteilt. Als sie verhaftet wurden haben sie sogar noch 2 Polizisten erschießen können bevor sie überwältigt werden konnten."  
  
Die Kassiererin schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und trat erschreckt zurück. „Sagen sie wer hat die beiden eigentlich so zugerichtet? Es ist eine Belohnung auf die beiden ausgesetzt und sie werden sich wohl kaum selbst ausgeknockt haben."Der Polizist sah nun in die Runde, aber keiner von ihnen sagte etwas.  
  
„Es war ein Teenager. Er war so um die 16-17 Jahre alt. Er war gerade dabei die Sachen auf das Kassenband zu legen als die beiden rein kamen. Alle anderen Kunden hatten sich auf den Boden gelegt als sie in die Dosen da geschossen haben, nur der Junge war stehen geblieben. Der eine da ist dann zu mir rüber und hat mir gesagt ich soll die Papiertüte da mit Geld voll machen, während der andere zu dem Jungen ging. Dann sprach er den Jungen spöttisch an und sagte ihm er solle sich auch hinlegen oder er würde schießen und machte dann einen Witz von Held spielen oder so was und fing dann an zu lachen, da war der Junge aber auch schon in Atemberaubenden Tempo auf ihn zu gelaufen und hat ihn K.O. geschlagen. Der andere hat dann Laut geschrieen und auf den Jungen geschossen. Er war aber zur Seite gesprungen und hatte dann mit der Flinte da auf ihn geschossen. Dann war er aufgestanden hatte mir 50 Pfund auf die Kasse geschmissen, das Zeug gepackt was er kaufen wollte und ist dann gegangen."  
  
Als die Kassiererin fertig war mit der Erklärung was passiert war, war dem Polizisten der Mund runter geklappt.  
  
Da kamen dann auch schon die Transportwagen an mit im Gepäck das übliche an Presse und Medien und so kam es das der Junge-der-lebt heute auch noch der Junge-der-2-Mörder-K.O.-haut wurde.  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
Harry ging völlig Gedanken verloren die Straße hinunter. Er hatte total vergessen zu apparieren und so schlenderte er nun den Weg zu seiner Versteckten Wohnung im Zentrum von London. Wie hatte er es bloß geschafft sich so schnell zu bewegen und warum war der Gangster nach dem Schlag so hart auf die Bretter gegangen? Kam das alles durch die Vereinigung?  
  
Diese Stärke und Geschwindigkeit? Sicher er war vorher durch sein Training nicht gerade schwach und langsam gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte er sich so schnell bewegt wie noch nie.  
  
Harry stoppte als er an einem Laden für Fernseher vorbei kam. Dort sah er einen Nachrichten Sprecher der gerade über den Überfall und die Festnahme der beiden Gangster sprach, aber dann kam etwas was Harry nicht erwartet hatte. Sie zeigten außerdem noch eine Phantomskizze von ihm und riefen alle Leute auf die diesen Jungen gesehen hätten er solle zu örtlichen Polizeistelle kommen und dort seine Belohnung zur Ergreifung der beiden Verbrecher im Wert von 20000 Pfund abholen.  
  
„Na toll! Jetzt bin ich auch noch in der Muggelwelt bekannt! Das könnte meinen ganzen Plan versauen! Warum hab ich mich nicht auf den Boden gelegt und einfach mal nicht den Helden gespielt?!", grunzte Harry und machte sich auf in eine Seitenstraße und apparierte von dort aus in seine Wohnung.  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
Dumbledore war ziemlich besorgt gewesen über das was er erfahren hatte. Das schwarze Phönix Ei das er schon seit Jahren gesucht hatte war an einen gewissen ‚Riddle' verkauft worden. Wenn Voldemort wirklich das Ei gekauft hatte und den Phönix geweckt hatte, voran Dumbledore keinen Zweifel hatte, wegen der schwarzen, verschuppten Feder so hatten sie jetzt ganz schöne Probleme. Voldemort hätte mit der Macht des schwarzen Phönix die Chance seine Macht zu verdoppeln.  
  
Hoffentlich gab es eine andere Erklärung für all das, sonst wäre es bald aus mit der hellen Seite der Magie und Voldemort würde die Welt beherrschen. Niemand könnte ihn mehr aufhalten.  
  
Dumbledore legte seine Stirn in Falten und überlegt noch mal angestrengt ob er nicht doch etwas übersehen hatte. Irgendetwas, es musste doch irgendetwas geben das er übersehen hatte, da war er sich sicher, nur konnte er seinen Fehler nicht finden!  
  
Er erschrak als Fawkes plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte und etwas auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen lies. #Oh Nein! Nicht noch eine schlechte Nachricht#, dachte Dumbledore als er Fawkes über den Kopf streichelte und das etwas in die Hand nahm das er hatte fallen lassen.  
  
Es war eine Muggelzeitung. Die Londoner Times und als Dumbledore das Titelblatt sah stand er schnell auf und ein Funkeln lag wieder in seinen Augen. Auf der Titelseite war ein Bericht über den Überfall und ein Phantomphoto von Harry. Der-Junge-der-die-Verbrecher-allein-ausgknockte stand neben dem Bild.  
  
Dumbledore nahm sich die Zeitung und murmelte „Portus"und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Zeitung. Sofort kam das bekannte Gefühl von dem Haken hinter dem Nabel der einen auf die andere Seite zog und Dumbledore stand vor dem Grab in dem der Junge-der-lebte angeblich begraben war.  
  
Mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwand die Erde über dem Grab und der Sarg kam empor geschwebt. Dumbledores Hände zitterten als er den Sarg öffnete. In ihm lag ein verbranntes Stofftier und nicht Harry. #Ich hab's doch gewusst!!!#, dachte Dumbledore triumphierend und schloss den Sarg wieder. Da war es was er übersehen hatte, dann gab es noch eine andere Möglichkeit was passiert seien könnte.  
  
„Nun wir werden sehen. Spätestens wen Tom angreift wird Harry sich zeigen da bin ich mir sicher.", sagte Dumbledore nun zufrieden, schnippte einmal mit dem Zauberstab und lies das Grab von Harry James Potter verschwinden und nahm den Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
So und wieder mal Finite Incantatem. Ich hoffe das Kap gefällt euch und es ist nicht zu abgedreht, das mit dem Überfall und dann die Erkenntnis von Dumbledore. Tja aber der einzige Weg mir das zu sagen is' auf den kleinen Knopf da zu drücken und mir eure Meinung zu schreiben also bitte drückt drauf und sagt mir wie ihrs fandet. Dann schreib ich auch morgen ein neues Kap. Einverstanden fg?  
  
Euer MadJAy 


	5. Alte Rechnung und ein Kuss

HIHO Hier ist es wieder das nächste Kap. Sorry das ich nicht geschrieben habe die letzen Tage, ABER(!) es gab einiges was mich davon abhielt.  
  
Erstens: Musste ich mit meinen Kumpels den Abschluss feiern (erw. Sek I )  
  
Zweitens: Es hat ganze 2 Tage gedauert bis ich danach wieder richtig ansprechbar war.  
  
Drittens: Geht euch nix an ;P ;);););) (ich sag nur Fun, fun, fun, aber nicht mit wem)..Hrm,hrm so aber nun zurück zur Story.  
  
Jetzt noch mal ein DICKES, FETTES, ERDRÜCKENDES THX!!!! An alle die mir eine Review geschrieben haben.  
  
So aber nu Quatsch ich wieder zu viel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen. (Alle Charakter [bis auf Ashryle! Mein Ashryle, mein Schatz... :)] gehören der einfach genialen J.K.R.!!!)  
  
**Alte Rechnungen und ein Kuss  
  
**Es waren nun ein paar Monate vergangen, ohne irgendwelche Aktivitäten von Voldemort und es schien so als ob es ein ruhiges Weinachten werden könnte, doch dann kam Snape mit einer Nachricht wieder die alle schockte. Die Todesser würden noch am Ende dieser Woche das Ministerium angreifen.  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
Der Phönix Orden und alle anderen Ministeriums Zauberer machten sich bereit. In wenigen Minuten würden 250 Todesser die Türen zum Ministerium sprengen. Dumbledore stand mit an vorderster Front und wartet, mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf den ersten Todesser der durch das Tor stürmen würde.  
  
Alle konnten das Hämmern der Reduktor Flüche hören die gegen den Eingang flogen und versuchten diesen aufzusprengen. Dumbledore hatte schon Tage vorher ein Anti-Apparation Schild über das Ministerium gelegt und alle anderen Wege außer dem Haupteingang verschlossen.  
  
Es waren nur noch ein paar Sekunden bis das Tor nachgeben würde und alle zückten nun ihre Zauberstäbe und machten sich bereit.  
  
Dann mit einem lauten Krachen flog das Tor in tausend kleine Stücke und die ersten schwarzen Gestalten stürmten gröllend in das Ministerium. Sofort folgen die ersten Flüche und ein paar der Todesser fielen zu Boden, aber es kamen sofort neue hinterher.  
  
„EURE LAGE IST AUSSICHTSLOS!!! ERGEBT EUCH UND DER DUNKLE LORD WIRD GNÄDIG MIT EUCH SEIN!!!", schrie ein kleiner Todesser mit einer Silber funkelten Hand.  
  
„Wurmschwanz!!!!!", knurrte Lupin und erledigte drei Todesser auf einmal. Lupin war so wütend als 12 Todesser auf ihn zustürmten und er sie mit einem mächtigen Reduktor gegen die Wand klatschte.  
  
Nur Dumbledore übertraf ihn noch als er 20 Todesser auf einmal schockte und diese dann regungslos auf den Boden fielen. Die anderen hatten, aber Leider nicht soviel Glück. Cornelius Fudge und Dolores Umbridge waren von den Todessern in die enge getrieben worden und leider kam jede Hilfe für sie zu spät. Die Todesser hatten sie mit einem Avada Kedavra umgebracht.  
  
Nun schien die Situation zu eskalieren. Viele der Ministeriums Zauberer waren nun auf einmal zu geschockt um zu kämpfen und die Todesser bekamen die Überhand im Kampf geschehen.  
  
Sie wurden alle in die Enge gedrängt und nun sah es so aus als ob dies nun das Ende sei vom Orden und vom Ministerium.  
  
Auch Dumbledore schien geschlagen. Er wusste nicht was er noch tun sollte, in dieser aussichtslosen Lage. Und dann schoss auch noch ein grüner Fluch auf Dumbledore zu der nur der Avada Kedvra sein könnte.  
  
Er würde ihn jeden Moment treffen und jetzt war endgültig jeder Kampfgeist gebrochen.  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/Zur selben Zeit im Schloss/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
Ron und Hermine gingen ihre üblichen Kontrollgang im Schloss. #Pflichten eines Vertrauensschülers...So ein Käse. Es ist Arsch kalt hier und niemand wird um diese Zeit noch umher gehen.#, dachte Ron.  
  
Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Oh..Es ist schon 00:15 Uhr. Unsere Runde ist schon seit 15 Minuten vorbei."„Na dann.", sagte Ron fröhlich und hakte sich bei ihr ein. „Dann lass uns mal schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, ansonsten erkälten wir uns noch."Sie war leicht rot im Gesicht geworden als sie Rons nähe spürte und zum Glück wusste sie das Ron denken würde, dass sie wegen der Kälte rot sei und nicht wegen seiner nähe.  
  
Als die beiden kurz vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum waren blieb Ron auf einmal plötzlich stehen und griff in seine Umhangtasche. Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an und wartete gespannt darauf was er wohl als nächstes tun würde.  
  
Ron zog ein kleines Päckchen hervor und gab es Hermine mit dem Spruch, „Fröhliche Weinachten!".  
  
Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. #Stimmt ja...#, sagte sie in Gedanken zu sich selber, #Ich hab's ja selber gesagt es ist 00:15 Uhr. Dann ist es schon Weinachten. Oh Mein Gott ich ab kein Geschenk für ihn hier. Was soll ich tun?#  
  
„Willst du es nicht auspacken?", fragte Ron Hermine als sie immer noch so dar stand. „Was? Ach ja....Genau.", stammelte Hermine und packte das Geschenk aus. Ihr stockte der Atem als sie sah was es war. „Ron....wie?", das war das einzige was sie raus kriegte und schaute auf die kleine, feine gold Kette mit dem vor Farbe nur so schimmernden Stein der dran hing.  
  
„Ach weißt du, du hast doch Harry und mir mal das Ding gezeigt in der Winkelgasse und du wolltest es gerne haben konntest es dir aber nicht leisten. Also haben Harry und ich die Kette gekauft und wollten sie dir zusammen schenken, aber leider ist er ja..."Ron konnte den Satz nicht mehr zu Ende sprechen.  
  
Stumme Tränen liefen Hermine die Wange runter und Ron nahm sie in den Arm. In diesem Moment fühlte Hermine sich so geborgen wie seit langem nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt. Sie war immer besorgt gewesen. Besorgt um Harry und um sein Leben das sie manchmal völlig vergessen hatte wie es war geborgen zu sein. Sie hatte nur Mitleid gefühlt für den armen Jungen, dessen Eltern Tod, waren und der immer noch so viel durchleben musste.  
  
Aber jetzt war das alles vergessen. In diesem Moment gab es nur Ron und sie. Und nun war Hermine einfach glücklich. Sie schaute nach oben in Rons Gesicht und da fiel ihr etwas ins Auge.  
  
„Ron?"„Ja, Mine?", sagte Ron und lies sie los. Hermine deutete mir einem Finger nach oben und Ron blickte nach oben.  
  
#Ein Mistelzweig! Meint sie das was ich denke das sie meint?#, dachte Ron aber da waren schon ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst und die beiden küssten sich zum ersten Mal.  
  
/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/  
  
Es waren jetzt nur noch ein paar Sekunden bis der Fluch Dumbledore treffen würde und der wusste dies, aber was sollte er tun? Und gerade als er dabei war mit seinem Leben abzuschließen, als plötzlich ein Schrei von einem Phönix durch das Ministerium ging und der Strahl verschwand.  
  
Totenstille. Auch Dumbledore war geschockt. Was war das? Fawkes war das nicht, er konnte es nicht sein, aber wer war es dann? Wer hatte das getan? Es gab nur eine Erklärung. ER, aber natürlich..... Ein glitzern Trat in Dumbledores Augen und ein lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.  
  
Und dann ertönte eine Stimme so kalt und berechnend wie man sie noch nie gehört hatte.  
  
„Nein. Nicht heute Dumbledore. Heute wirst du nicht sterben. Wir haben doch noch etwas zu klären."Und plötzlich erschien eine schwarze Gestalt in einer grünen Flamme vor Dumbledore.  
  
Mit einem Wink seiner Hand flogen alle Todesser weg von den Ministeriums Hexen und Zauberern und landeten bei der Eingangstür.  
  
Alle sahen auf den jungen Mann der vor Dumbledore stand und gerade dabei war seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Dumbledores grinsen wurde breiter. Das war der Beweis.  
  
Die Todesser hatten sich inzwischen wieder hoch gerappelt und Pettigrew schrie den anderen zu, sie sollen den schwarz gekleideten Mann töten.  
  
Harry lief auf die Todesser zu und im Laufen verwandelte sich sein Zauberstab in ein langes, schwarzes Schwert, dass wie es schien mit grüntürkisen Flammen umzüngelt war.  
  
Den ersten Todessern war noch der Ausdruck des Entsetzens ins Gesicht geschrieben als sie Tod zu Boden fielen. Harry hatte sich mitten in die Reihen der Todesser gestürzt und nach 2 Minuten lagen schon um die 30 Todesser Tod auf dem Boden. Alle Todesser die nun schlau genug waren versuchten Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen und versuchten ihn mit einem Stupor zu schocken  
  
Doch alle Versuche der Todesser waren vergebens. Entweder folg der Fluch vorbei oder sie trafen bloß einen ihrer eigenen Leute. Wie konnte das bloß sein? Sie waren fast am Ziel gewesen und nun zerstörte dieser eine Krieger ihre Pläne!  
  
„DAS KANN DOCH NICHT WAR SEIN!", quiekte Pettigrew als er realisierte das die anderen Todesser geflohen waren, die hinter ihm gestanden hatten und das Harry nun direkt vor ihm stand.  
  
„Nun Peter oder soll ich lieber Wurmschwanz oder Krätze sagen?? Du hast Glück Ich werde dich nicht töten. Nein! Das würde mich nicht genug befriedigen. Du bekommst eine fiel schlimmere Strafe als den Tod!", sagte Harry und packte Pettigrew an seiner Schulter.  
  
Sofort Flackerte ein helles Licht auf, an der Stelle wo Harry Peter berührte und zog es in sich auf. Nach wenigen Sekunden erlosch das Licht und Peter Pettigrew sackte zu Boden.  
  
„Wer...wer bist du?", stammelte Pettigrew und sah dem schwarzen Krieger direkt in die Augen. Harry strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und zeigte ihm für Sekunden seine Narbe, dann fing Harry an zu lachen als er Peter entsetztes Gesicht sah und schockte ihn, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen.  
  
Die Leute des Ordens und des Ministeriums standen da und warfen ungläubige auf Harry.  
  
Wie konnte das sein? Dieser schwarze ‚Krieger' hatte im allein Gang die ganzen Todesser zurück geschlagen und schlussendlich besiegt.  
  
Nur Dumbledore schien nicht davon überrascht. Er stand da und das funkeln in seinen Augen sah so aus als ob jemand ein Feuerwerk in ihnen entzündet hätte. Harry, der sich seine Kapuze wieder übers Gesicht gezogen hatte, ging nun auf Dumbledore und die Ministeriums Zauberer zu, Pettigrew am Kragen gepackt hinter sich her schleifend.  
  
Er warf den geschockten Pettigrew den Hexen und Zauberern vom Zaubergamot vor die Füße und sagte mit seiner kalten Stimme: „Hier ist Peter Pettigrew. Er hat die Potters verraten und nicht Sirius Black. Er ist ein Animagus und ist so verschwunden nachdem er die Muggel getötet hat und nicht Black, aber sollte ich lieber sagen er war ein Animagus?"Und nach dem Satz breitete sich ein sadistisches Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht aus.  
  
„Ähm..Verzeihung, aber wer sind sie, wie haben sie es geschafft die ganzen Todesser zu besiegen und warum war? Warum ist er denn kein Animagus mehr?", fragte Arthur Weasley der Harry nicht erkannte (wie auch ;) ).  
  
„Hmm drei gute und vor alle dem präzise Fragen. Typisch Arthur Weasley", sagte Harry in einem amüsierten Tonfall. „Nun mein Name ist Ashryle und mehr brauchen sie über meine Person nicht zu wissen. Wie ich die Todesser vertrieben habe kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, aber ich bin mir sicher wenn sie Dumbledore später fragen wird es ihnen sagen können und ‚Warum' Pettigrew nun ein Animagus ‚war' und nicht mehr ist, ist ganz einfach. Ich habe ihm seine Magie ausgesaugt."  
  
Stille. Niemand wusste was er sagen sollte. Hatte dieser Junge gerade gesagt er hatte Pettigrew die Magie genommen? Aber das war unmöglich. Verängstigt wichen die meisten vor dem Jungen zurück der nun auf Dumbledore zu ging.  
  
„Nun Albus. Ich glaube wir haben noch ein kleines Gespräch zu führen, oder?"  
  
Dumbledore antwortete in seiner üblichen rauchigen Stimme: „Ja ich glaube ich schulde ihnen mindestens ein Gespräch Ashryle, aber nicht hier. Da sind sie doch einer Meinung mit mir?"  
  
Ashryle/Harry nickte und packte Dumbledore am Arm und sagte: „Ich glaube dein Büro ist am besten geeignet Albus." Und beide verschwanden in einer grünen Stichflamme.  
  
So...wieder mal Schluss für Heute. Ich hoffe das Kap hat euch gefallen und das ein paar fragen geklärt werden. Jetzt kommt aber wieder mal ein Spruch mit der bitte schickt mir ein paar reviews...bitte. #fleh!!!!# Sonst schreib ich nicht weiter ;) #SFG# Hrm,hrm aber das nur mal am Rande.  
  
Ach ja nicht zu vergessen, noch ein Gruß an Fidi!!!  
  
Tja bist ja ein ganz schlauer. Du hast natürlich Recht mit dem was du sagst und das da nix mehr is' geht nicht, aber hättest du mit deinem Kommi gewartet bis zum 6 Kap dann wüsstest du, dass in der Richtung dann was kommt! Also noch viel Spaß du warte bis das Kap draußen is. #MUAHAHAHAHA#  
  
Euer MadJAy ;) 


	6. Die wahre Prophezeiung

Hiho...hier kommt das 6 Kap frisch aus dem Urlaub....

Hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber man muss ja auch mal Urlaub machen oder? So ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Aber bevor ich's noch vergesse noch mal ein Fettes THX für alle reviews die ich bekommen habe.

Zeichen:

„Gespräch"

#Gedanken#

/#/#/#/Szenenwechsel/#/#/#/

_Ashryle der mit Harry spricht_

**Die wahre Prophezeiung und ein schreckliche Antwort**

In einer grünen Stichflamme erschienen die beiden in Dumbledores Büro. Fawkes flatterte sofort zu Dumbledore und setzte sich auf dessen Schulter. Dumbledore setzte sich ruhig in seinen Sessel, verschränkte seine Hände in einander uns sah Harry an.

„Nun ich sollte ihnen danken. Ashryle richtig? Nun ich kann mir einige Fragen vorstellen die sie gerne mit mir klären würden, aber ich glaube nicht das ich sie wirklich kenne oder ?", sagte Dumbledore mit einer ruhigen Stimme und versuchte Harry in die Augen zu schauen, doch dieser hatte sein Gesicht jetzt im Schatten versteckt.

#Weiß er nicht wer ich bin oder spielt er wieder nur mal eines seiner Spiele? Aber warum hat er dann zugestimmt mit mir zu reden? Was meinst du Ashryle? Ist er Ehrlich oder spielt er uns etwas vor und versucht uns im falschen Glauben zu lassen?# ,dachte Harry und verzog ein bisschen die Miene im Dunkeln.

_Was meinst du was er macht? Natürlich versucht er uns etwas vor zu spielen! Schau dir doch nur mal seine Aura an dann siehst du sofort das er lügt, obwohl ich zu geben muss das er es ganz schön gut verstecken kann. Sie hat eine leichte, ganz feine Grautönung am Rand._

#Ah jetzt wo du's sagst sehe ich's auch. Wirklich gerissen Dumbledore, aber deine Tricks ziehen nicht mehr! Danke Ashryle.#, dachte Harry und als er aus dem Schatten trat war ein komisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Oh sie müssen nicht zu tun, als ob sie nicht wüssten WER ich bin, Dumbledore! Kommen Sie, spielen sie nicht den Unwissenden, dass können sie zwar am besten, aber sie sollten langsam wissen das ich mich nicht mehr von ihnen beeinflussen lasse! Sie wären nicht mit mir gekommen wenn sie nicht wüssten wer ich bin!", sagte Harry in einem leicht sarkastischen Tonfall.

Dumbledore saß da, als ob ihn gerade mit Harrys Worten ein blitz getroffen hätte. Der Schock ging durch seinen ganzen Körper und lies ihn einmal leicht zusammen zucken.

Wie hatte er herausgefunden das Dumbledore es wusste? Dumbledore brauchte einige Sekunden um sich wieder zu fassen und Harry beobachtete das mit einer zufrieden stellenden Genugtuung.

„Nun Sie haben es selber gesagt wir haben noch etwas zu klären, oder besser sie haben wiederholt was ich gesagt habe. Sie wissen Das sie nur noch leben, weil ich noch diese Informationen brauche! Also sagen sie mir wie sie wirklich lautet!!!", Harry hatte die letzten Sätze mit einer solchen autoritären Stimme gesagt, die jeden anderen dazu gebracht sofort zu antworten und seine Frage zu beantworten, aber er saß ja Dumbledore gegenüber und nicht jedem anderem.

„Nun ich weiß nicht wovon du rede...."Dumbledore wurde von Harrys Lachen unterbrochen. Harry lachte ein dunkles, kaltes, emotionloses Lachen das stark an Voldemort erinnerte.

Dumbledore stand jedes einzelne Nackenhaar zu Berge als er Harry so lachen hörte.

„Kommen sie, Albus, tun sie nicht so. Was kann er denn meinen? Och je ich weiß nicht vielleicht....DEN TEIL DER PROPHEZEIUNG DEN SIE MIR VERSCHWIEGEN HABEN!", und die letzten Worte schrie Harry Dumbledore mitten ins Gesicht.

„Sie haben sie, aber ich muss zu geben ihr Plan war echt gut. Zeig Harry die Prophezeiung, lass den Teil weg der ihn zum nachdenken bringt und er wird sich noch mehr hinter dem großen Dumbledore verkriechen und sein ‚kleiner, gold Junge' bleiben. Tja Pech für sie das ich nicht mehr der bin der ich einmal war!"

„Harry wieso....?", sagte Dumbledore mit einem flehen in der Stimme und sah ihn mit seinen Azurblauen Augen an.

„Harry James Potter ist Tod ALBUS und sie haben ihn auf dem gewissen! Und nun zeigen sie mir was ich sehen will und verschwenden sie meine Zeit nicht mehr, es gibt wichtigeres zu tun."Dumbledore sank niedergeschlagen in seinen Sessel. Was sollte er nun tun? Er wusste es nicht.

Seit einer langen Zeit war Dumbledoer zum ersten Mal wieder ratlos.

Resignierend nickte Dumbledore und ging zu einem der riesigen Schränke. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und tippte gegen das dritte Buch aus der 5 Regal reihe. Sofort verschwand das Regal und ein schwarzes schimmerndes Ei kam zum vorschein. Auf dem glatten schwarzen Ei konnte man deutlich lesen „S.P.T an A.P.W.B.D. nur an Harry James Potter geben"

„Es sieht anders aus als die letzte Prophezeiung.", sagte Harry in einem leicht ehrfürchtigen aber auch fragendem Ton und schritt auf das Ei zu. Er nahm es in die Hand und legte es auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

„Tu nicht so Harry. Du weißt genau warum sie anders aussieht. Wenn ich mich nicht irre kannst du ihre mächtige Magie spüren, wenn du auch meine Aura lesen konntest."

Dumbledores Stimme hatte einen leichten Hauch von Zorn in seiner Stimme. Da trieb dieser Junge Spielchen und das in einer so ernsten Situation.

„Oh, der große Manipulator merkt wenigstens selbst, wenn man versucht ihn zu manipulieren!"Man konnte deutlich Harrys sarkastisches Vergnügen aus seiner Stimme raushören.

„Sie sind wirklich ein mächtiger Zauberer Albus, wenn sie sogar die Macht haben Auren zu sehen, aber gegen MICH sind sie ein nichts! Nun lasst uns sehen was sie mich niemals sehen lassen wollten!", und mit diesen Worten berührte Harry das Ei mit beiden Händen und der ganze Raum wurde in einem hellem Licht erstrahlte.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Ron und Hermine standen immer noch nah bei einander. Sie hatte gerade den Kuss gelöst und sah nun mit verlegenem Blick nach unten. Sie hatte es wirklich getan. Sie hatte Ron geküsst. Sie hatte den Menschen den sie liebte geküsst.

Sie fühlte etwas völlig neues, etwas Unbeschreibliches. #Ist das Liebe? Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn sich Liebe so anfühlt dann will ich immer verliebt sein.#, dachte sie.

Ron war der erste der die Stille nun durchbrach. „Ähm...Hermine das war...ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll....ähm...das war der beste Kuss den den ich je bekommen haben,..."Hermine sah nun auf. Er hatte wirklich gesagt das ihr Kuss der beste war den er je bekommen hatte. Hermines Herz hüpfte vor Freude, aber dann sprach Ron weiter. „Aber erzähl bitte Padma nichts davon, okay?", er grinste leicht verlegen als er die letzten Worte gesagt hatte.

Hermines Herz blieb stehen. #Padma? Warum soll ich das Padma nicht erzählen? Was meint er damit? Was hat sie mit dem Kuss zwischen ihm und mir zu tun???#, dachte Hermine aber dann schien der Groschen bei ihr zu fallen.

„Bi...bist du mi..mit ihr zusammen?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, den Blick wieder zu Boden gesenkt.

Nun sah Ron noch verlegener aus und wurde wieder stark rot um die Ohren. „Um ehrlich zu sein...Ja. Wir sind seit heute Abend zusammen. Weißt du noch, ich sollte doch noch mit Pavarti mitgehen nach dem Abendessen um etwas mit ihr zu besprechen und dann hat sie sich mit Padma getroffen und ist dann abgezischt. Ganz schön raffiniert von ihr, sie hat uns unter genau dem diesem Mistelzweig hier stehen lassen. Tja und dann hab ich sie halt gefragt und sie hat ja gesagt und den Rest kannst du dir sicher denken. Du weißt doch das ich einen Narren an ihr gefressen hatte seit dem Weinachtsball von vor 2 Jahren."

Hermines Herz schien nach dieser Erklärung in tausend Stücke gebrochen zu sein. Sie fühlte nichts außer Schmerz in der Brust, da wo eigentlich ihr Herz saß war nun nur noch etwas, was ihr schmerzen zu fügte.

Eine stumme Träne lief ihr die Wange runter und ihre Lippen zitterten. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun? Gerade als sie ihm ihre Liebe gestehen wollte kam er mit seiner Liebeserklärung für eine andere. #ER IST SO EIN IDIOT!!!#

Und dann ohne was zu sagen rannte sie mit den Händen im Gesicht von ihm weg. Den ersten Korridor lang, durch den kleinen Geheimgang in der 2 Etage, immer weiter. Bloß von ihm Weg.

Sie hörte wie er hinter ihr her rannte, dann kam aber Peeves dazwischen und hielt ihn auf. Zum ersten Mal war Hermine, Peeves, für sein erscheinen in den schlechtesten Situationen dankbar.

Sie lief und lief und schließlich nach einer Ewigkeit wie ihrs schien, kam sie zu einem Punkt den sie wieder erkannte. Sie stieg die steinige Treppe hinauf zum Astronomieturm. Das war genau das was sie jetzt brauchte ein Turm wo sie niemand findet oder suchen würde da morgen Ferien sein würden.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort nun stand und hinaus auf den Sternenhimmel guckte. Der Schmerz, der dort wo eigentlich ihr Herz sein sollte, war nun wie betäubt. JA der Schmerz war weg. Die Kälte lies sie nichts mehr fühlen, nicht mehr diesen Stich im Herzen war nehmen der sich durch ihre ganze Brust zog.

Sie schluchzte und wieder wollten die Tränen sich ihren weg ins freie suchen. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Ron hatte doch das ganze fünfte Jahr über ein Mädchen geredet das er gerne näher kennen lernen würde, er sagte immer die Schönheit ist hier und in einem anderem Haus.

Aber was war es dann was sie so fühlen lies? Ihr war jetzt klar das sie Ron nie geliebt hatte. Aber warum hatte sie sich dann so komisch gefühlt als sie ihn geküsst hatte? Was war es gewesen das ihr Herz so hatte schlagen lassen?

Mitten in ihren Gedanken merkte sie nicht mal wie ein schwarzer Vogel neben sie geflogen war. Erst als der Vogel ein piepsen von sich lies bemerket sie ihn.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Auf Harrys Gesicht war nun ein triumphales Grinsen. Die Rest der Prophezeiung war genau das was er erwartet hatte. Genau das war es was er gebraucht hatte um sich sicher zu sein das sein Plan nun in die Letzte Phase gehen könne.

#Ashryle es ist so weit wir können den letzten Schritt ein leiten und dann werden wir sehen ob mein Plan wirklich Funktionieren wird. Wir müssen jetzt nur noch das eine tun was ich durch die Prophezeiung erfahren habe und dann wird Voldemort und alle die sich gegen mich stellen Tod sein.#

_Du hast Recht, aber trotzdem, ganz wohl ist mir noch nicht bei dem Gedanken. Was wenn was schief geht? Die Konsequenzen wären schrecklich! Wir sollten alles noch mal gut überdenk.._

#Ach komm schon! Ich habe das jetzt Lang genug überdacht! Glaubst du das ich die Vereinigung nur getan habe um dein und mein Schicksal zu erfüllen uns zu verbinden? Es sind jetzt schon zu viele Menschen sinnlos gestorben! Ich werde dem jetzt ein Ende machen Es wird so geschehen wie es Prophezeit wurde und wir werden den Ewigen Kreislauf zerstören der schon so viel Leid gebracht hat!#

Dumbledore saß in seinem Stuhl und eine Gänsehaut hatte sich über seinen ganzen Körper gezogen. Nach dem Harry den letzten Teil der Prophezeiung gesehen hatte, hatte er gelacht wie Voldemort, Nein, noch schlimmer als Voldemort und sogar Fawkes war ängstlich in die Ecke geflogen und hatte einen Flügel über den Kopf gehoben.

#Nun ist es aus. Wenn Harry das tut von dem ich ihn die ganze Zeit abhalten wollte, dann wird es um diese Welt geschehen sein und wir können nichts dagegen ändern.#, dachte Dumbledore und sank noch etwas tiefer in den Sessel.

„Wie Recht du doch hast Alter Mann, aber lass das was ich tue meine Sorge sein, ja? DU wirst bald genug sehn wie ich mich entschieden habe, Dumbledore. DU hast überhaupt nicht verstanden was mir die Prophezeiung gerade gezeigt hat und in einem muss ich dir wieder sprechen Albus, es wird nicht um diese Welt geschehen sein.", sagte Harry wieder mit eisiger Stimme und verlies das Büro von Dumbledore

Ein letztes Mal durchquerte Harry nun die Mauern von Hogwarts und stoppte erst als er aus einem Fenster heraus jemanden auf dem Astronomieturm sehen konnte. Als er dann die Person erkannte, die dort in der Kälte saß, fuhr Harry zum ersten mal wieder ein Schmerz

Durch die Brust.

„Hermine...", sagte er leise und liebevoll und sein Atem beschlug an der Fensterscheibe.

_Hermine wer ist d...? Oh Nein! Harry du weißt was dieses Gefühl bringt. Lass es vergiss sie, sie wird nu..._

#Sei still! Ich weiß selber das ich nicht so fühlen sollte, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Es ist schon schlimm genug das ich mich nicht von ihr verabschieden konnte..#

Harry senkte den Blick und eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf den Boden. Als er wieder auf sah schaute er noch einmal zu ihr hin und hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst.

Er stieß das Fenster auf und trat auf den Fenstersims. Zum sprung bereit stand er da und lies sich den kalten Nachtwind um die Ohren schwirren. _Harry was hast du vo..._

Aber Ashryles Frage kam zu spät Harry hatte sich schon in einen schwarzen Phönix verwandelt und flog hinüber zum Astronomieturm.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Hermine sah den schwarzen Vogel vor sich interessiert an. #Der sieht aus wie Fawkes, aber es gibt doch keine schwarzen Phönixe...oder doch?# Der Vogel hüpfte näher zu Hermine hinund schaute sie mit zwei smaragdgrünen Augen an.

Und da wurde es ihr plötzlich klar. Als sie diese smaragdgrünen Augen sah war ihr alles klar. Es war Harry den sie liebte. Es war jetzt alles auf einmal klar. Ihre Gefühle waren durch Harrys Tod so durcheinander das sie gar es selbst nicht eingestehen wollte.

#Aber Harry ist Tod# Dieser Gedanke brachte ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen. Was nützte es wenn sie nun endlich wusste wen sie liebte, wen der Mensch schon Tod war?

Hermine versank in einer neuen Welle von Verzweiflung und es gab für sie nur einen sichtbaren Weg hinaus.

„Harry ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Du musstest soviel Leiden und ich könnte dir nicht einmal sagen das ich dich Liebe. Ich hoffe das ich dich finden werde und das du mich sicher im Jenseits empfangen wirst."

Mit diesen Worten stieg sie auf die Brüstung von Turm, schmiss ihren Mantel und Umhang an den Boden und machte sich bereit zu springen.

Die Kälte traf auf sie wie eine große Welle und lies ihre ganzen Muskeln zusammen zucken, aber sie würde stark sein und gleich Harry wieder sehn und mit diesem Gedanken sprang sie.

Das letzte was sie hörte war jemand der Ihre Namen schrie und dann waren da ein paar smaragdgrüne Augen und dann nur noch Dunkelheit.

So jetzt kommt das wieder was ihr glaub ich alle an meinen Storys hasst. Genau der Cliffhanger. Ich hoffe das Kap gefällt euch und es entspricht in etwa euren Erwartungen, wenn nicht drückt auf den Knopf da unten und sagt mir was ihr von dem Kap haltet. Ihr könnt auch schreiben wenn's euch gefällt also tut euch keinen Zwang zu reviewn.

Hier nochmals supa tollen mega tausendfachen Dank an Brisana-Brownie. Sie liest immer so schön meine Storys Beta und schreibt dann auch noch selber solche tollen Storys. Also wer ihre Geschichten nicht kennt lest sie.

Bis zum nächsten Kap

Euer MadJAy


	7. Ashryles Vergangenheit

Kapitel 7 Frisch aus meinen Kopf, rein ins Netz.

Bevor das Kapitel Anfängt hier noch mal ein kleines persönliches Dankeschön und einen Persönlichen Kommentar an jeden von euch der mir eine Review geschrieben hat

**Choooo: **Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht zu lange warten lassen. Es tut mir Leid das ich grad

nicht an Macht der Liebe schreibe aber ich glaube das ich erst der schwarze

Krieger fertig schreibe bevor ich mich wieder an dMdL setzte.(Hab da grad

Keine Ideen für)

**Fidi: **Erstmal danke das du bei Erised Translations meine FF empfohlen hast. Nun

ich glaub nicht das ich eine sadistische Ader habe, ich schreib nur so wie ich's

selbst gerne Lesen würde oder hast du etwa nicht auf das Kap hier gewartet um

zu erfahren wie's weiter geht? fg

**Alex Black5: **Ich hoffe das kommt auch für dich hier schnell genug(oder noch schneller

g) Ja ihr werdet die echte Prophezeiung noch erfahren, aber erst in einem

späteren Kap. Die Story soll ja noch ein bisschen was geheimnisvolles

haben.

**silberstreif:** stöhn Schon wieder einer der über meine Cliffs meckert Na ja siehs mal

so, ohne den Cliff hättest du einen Grund weniger gehabt deine review zu

schreiben Tut mir Leid das du, nach dem ich euch auf das Kap hab warten

lasse schon wieder ein Cliff geschrieben habe, aber er musste sein!

**auxia:** Danke schön. Schön das dir meine FF gefällt

**VaterVonMelkor:** Nun Danke für dieses....doch Recht gut versteckte Kompliment

Sry das du auch, wie die meisten über den Cliff sauer seit, aber

das dient nur der Spannung. Also bitte etwas nachsehen ja?

**Tmc2004:** Danke für das große Lob, aber gleich dafür töten? Na ja ich geb zu wenn mir

einer was tolles zu lesen gibt dann will ich auch unbedingt wissen wies weiter

geht aber du siehst das ich JKR noch nicht umgebracht hab weil ich nich wei

wie's in Buch 6 weiter geht. Tja Leider hast du, auch wie die anderen

festgestellt das meine Cliffs eine Recht ‚Folterische' Art haben.

So aber nun wieder zu dem was ihr wirklich wollt...Lasst das Kap beginnen .....

**Ashryles Vergangenheit**

Ron rannte jetzt schon seit 30 Minuten durch das Schloss, aber er hatte noch immer keine Spur von Hermine gefunden und dann als er gerade ziemlich sauer auf den Fenstersims eines Fensters im 4 Stock schlug sah er sie.

Sie stürzte sich gerade den Astronomieturm herunter oder, Nein eine geflügelte Kreatur hatte sie hinunter gestoßen und flog nun hinter ihr her!!

Rons Alarmglocken waren alle auf einmal am klinkeln. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen sein Vertrauenschüler Abzeichen und lief runter zur Eingangshalle.

Als er vorm Schlossportal ankam sah er wie Hannah Aboth und Ernie Mcmillian auf ihn zu gerannt kamen. Rons Herz machte einen Hüpfer als er die beiden sah. Nun würde er wenigstens nicht alleine kämpfen müssen.

„Ron!? Was ist los warum hast du Alarm gegeben? Der Rundgang von dir und Hermine ist doch schon seit fast 45 Minuten vorbei, was machs..."

Ron der erstmal tief Luft geholt hatte unterbrach Ernie und erklärte beiden schnell was passiert war. Hannah und Ernie sahen ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und schienen geschockt.

„Ab..aber was kann das sein? Glaubst du es..es ist eine Kreatur von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem?", fragte Hannah mit deutlichem zittern in der Stimme.

„Das ist jetzt egal. Wir müssen Hermine retten! Ernie du und ich gehen jetzt raus und halten das Viech hin, bis Hannah mit den Lehren kommt!", sagte Ron mit lauter Stimme und Ernie nickte zustimmend.

Hannah umarmte Ernie und lief dann die Treppenstufen zu den Lehrern hoch. Ron und Ernie liefen so schnell wie sie konnten hinaus auf die Länderein. Es war stock dunkel, nur durch den Mond und den Schnee konnte man etwas erkennen.

Es dauerte keine 10 Sekunden bis beide die ‚Kreatur' entdeckt hatten und auf sie zu liefen.

Fünf Meter vor ihr blieben sie stehen und Ron hielt seinen gezogenen Zauberstab auf sie.

„LASS SIE FREI DU MONSTER!! WAS WILLST DU VON IHR??GIB SIE FREI ODER WIR WERDEN DICH ...", schrie Ron doch wurde dann von dem lachen des halb verwandelten Harrys unterbrochen.

Harry lachte ein kaltes, eisiges Lachen so wie er's sich in letzter Zeit angewöhnt hatte, da Ashryle ihm riet nie Emotionen zu zeigen, wenn er oder sonst wer bedroht würde.

„WAS werdet ihr tun wenn ich sie nicht frei lasse? Wollt ihr MICH mit euren lausigen Kräften angreifen. Oder...wollt ihr nur Zeit hinaus zögern bis eure ach so großen und mächtigen Lehrer da sind? Wenn ja dann freut euch dahinten kommen sie."

Ron und Ernie drehten sich blitzschnell um und sahen 4 Gestalten auf sich zu rennen. Rons und Ernies Herz machte einen Hüpfer als sie Prof. McGonagoll, Prof. Snape, Prof. Dumbledore und Hannah auf sie zu rennen sehen konnten.

Als die Vier bei ihnen angekommen waren, find Harry wieder an zu lachen und richtete seine grün glühenden Augen auf Dumbledore.

„Soso, wer hätte das gedacht? Sehen wir uns doch noch einmal Albus und sogar nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld. Aber für das was sie hier getan haben könnte ich das hier zu einem Schlachtfeld machen...oh ja.", Harrys Blick hatte sich keine Sekunde von Dumbledore abgewendet und seine Stimme war so Kalt geworden wie der schimmernde Schnee.

„Was meinen sie damit? Wer oder was sind sie überhaupt?? Lassen sie sofort Mrs. Granger frei und verlassen sie das Gelände von Hogwarts!", sagte Prof. McGonagoll ihn ihrer gewohnten schroffen Art, aber diesmal war noch deutlich etwas Wut in ihrer Stimme als unterton zu hören.

„Wer ich bin? Warum fragen sie nicht den all so mächtigen Albus Dumbledore? Ach ich vergas. Er sagt seinen Marionetten ja nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Er sagt immer nur das was sie hören sollen!" Harry schmunzelte als er den Satz geendet hatte und Dumbledore Augen sah. Sie hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren.

„Nun es tut mir Leid meine Liebe Minerva, aber ich kann ihnen Mrs. Granger nicht zurück geben.", sagte Harry als die anderen einen Moment geschwiegen hatten und nur Dumbledore angesehen hatten.

„Doch das werden sie oder wer werden sie töten müssen!", sagte Snape und richtete seinen Zauberstab genau auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Hmm..typisch Schnievulus, aber mit dieser Drohung erreichst du nichts bei mir." Und mit einem Schwung mit seiner Hand flogen allen Zauberstabe die auf ihn gerichtet waren aus der Hand deren Besitzers und landeten 2 Meter hinter ihnen.

Leider hatte Snape mit so etwas gerechnet und hatte einen zweit Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel versteckt gehabt. Er ist ja nicht umsonst Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

Als Harry dann einen Moment nicht aufpasste und sich durch eine Eule ablenken lies die Schnee von einem der Bäume fallen lies, schlug Snape zu.

„Avada Kedavra!!!", schrie er und der grüne strahl flog genau auf Harry. Doch eine Sekunde bevor er ihn berührte wurde er von jemandem zur Seite gestoßen.

Es war Hermine. „Harry ich liebe dich!", sagte sie leise und dann traf der Fluch sie mitten in Brust. Die Zeit schien wie still zu stehn. Harry sah wie Hermine getroffen wurde und wie sie zu Boden fiel. Eine Wut machte sich breit und wurde durch die Flammen Aura des Phönixes in ihm entladen. In einem Meter Entfernung begann das Eis zu schmelzen und der Boden fing an zu brennen, nur der Bereich um Hermine war unangetastet von dem Feuer.

„SNAPE!!!!!!DAFÜR WEREN SIE ZAHLEN UND MERKEN SIE SICH EINS GEGEN MICH IST VOLDEMORT BARMHERZIGER!!!", schrie Harry so laut als hätte er dem Sonorus auf seine Stimme gelegt.

Das ganze Schloss war durch den Lärm geweckt worden, überall waren auf einmal Lichter zu sehn und Hagrid kam aus seiner Hütte auf sie zu gerannt.

Ron konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Hermine war....Tod. Er hatte sie auch verloren. Das konnte alles einfach nicht war sein! #Genau das ist ein böser Traum und wenn ich gleich aufwache sehe ich Hermine wieder und alles wird gut sein....#

Aber so sehr auch versuchte sich einzureden, dass es stimmte was er dachte er wusste genau das dies kein Traum war.

Tränen liefen ihm die Wange runter und er war auf den Boden gesunken. Alles was er grad noch spürte war Hass. Hass auf Snape der angegriffen hatte, Hass auf die Kreatur die Hermine entführt hatte und er spürte Hass auf Harry. Nur weil er gestorben war, war all dies passiert.

Wäre er da gewesen hätte er viel früher etwas getan um Hermine zu retten. Er hätte nicht erst die anderen gerufen, er wäre gleich hinaus gerannt und hätte gekämpft um sie zu retten!

_Harry beruhige dich! Sie ist noch nicht verloren! Wir können sie retten! Du musst jetzt nur einen kühlen Kopf bewahren._

#WAS?! Man kann sie noch retten? Aber der...der Fluch hat sie doch....umgebracht?!#

_Du dummer Mensch hast du immer noch nicht begriffen das es Sachen gibt die eure Magie nicht tun kann? Ein Mensch stirbt erst, wenn die von Gott bestimmte Zeit gekommen ist. Sie hat bestimmt noch hundert wenn nicht sogar noch mehr Jahre Zeit! Wir müssen sie nur zu einem Ort bringen wo ich schon lange nicht mehr war. Dann können wir sie retten._

Harry war total verwirrt. Zorn, Hass, Trauer und Wut strömten auf ihn ein, aber musste einen kühlen Kopf behalten.

Ruhig beugte sich Harry runter zu Hermine und hob sie hoch. Eine einzelne Träne floss seine Wange hinunter und landete auf ihrem schlaffem Körper. Dann drehte er sich von Dumbledore und den anderen weg und lies das Feuer um sich herum wieder auf lodern und streckte seine schwarzen Flügel aus.

„Wa...Was hast du vor?! Lass sie hier!", sagte Ron mit einer gebrochenen Stimme.

„Ich werde sie nicht HIERLASSEN! Das ist ihrer nicht würdig! Außerdem gibt es noch Hoffnung für sie!"und mit diesen Worten verschwand Harry mit Hermine in einer grünen Flamme.

* * *

Asche auf mein Haupt Es tut mir supamega doll Leid wegem dem burtalen Cliffhanger, aber ich will damit 3 Sachen erreichen.

1. Nun ja die Spannung soll an dieser Stelle richtig schön hoch sein damit denn im nächsten kap kommt einer der höhe Punkte der Story.

2. Es soll eure Fantasie anregen wie's weiter gehen könnte und dann soll es euch auch noch dazu bringen mir ne review zu schreiben fg

3. Vielleicht fällt es jemandem auf das ich nicht besonders viel über Ashryles Vergangenheit geschriben hab, noch etwas was mehr im nächsten Kap kommt. :)

Also ich hoffe das euch das Kapitel gefallen hat und wenn ihr nen Kommi dazu habt da unten links is ein Knopf. Und sagt net das ihr net wisst was ihr damit machen sollt das glaub oich euch nich. Euer MadJAy


	8. Gevatter TOD

So hier kommt jetzt endlich das Kapitel das so einiges klären wird. Außerdem bin ich jetzt der Meinung das ich euch jetzt lang genug auf dem Cliff hab hängen lassen. grins

Mir gehört leider nix an HP, sondern alles JKR... (schade eigentlich ansonsten wär ich megareich)

**Gevatter TOD**

„_So und da drüben gleich die nächste Flamme rechts, dann sind wir da." _

„Sag mal, wo wollen wir den überhaupt hin?", sagte Harry als er schnell auf die Flamme zu lief.

„_Zu einem Ort der dir nur allzu gut bekannt sein dürfte.",_ sagte Ashryle in ihm zurück.

Harry wollte etwas antworten, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte er schon die Flamme erreicht und war durch sie hindurch gesprungen.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er sah wo er war und beinahe hätte er Hermines Körper fallen lassen.

„Nein!", sagte er mit trockener Stimme, „…. nicht dieser Torbogen!"

Sie standen genau vor dem Torbogen in den Sirius vor wenigen Monaten gefallen war.

„_Doch! Genau dieser Torbogen. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu retten, außer du willst sie nicht retten…" _„Natürlich will ich sie retten! Also sag mir einfach was ich machen muss!", sagte Harry schnell und sehr gereizt.

„_Is' ja gut... Geh einfach durch den Torbogen, den Rest siehst du dann selber."_

Harry stutzte. „In den Torbogen? Ash, du weißt schon das ich dann strebe oder? Jedenfalls ist Sirius gestorben als er durch den Bogen gefallen ist."

„_Menschen, von nichts eine Ahnung! Nein, du stirbst nicht, wenn durch den Bogen fällst. Du landest nur an einem Ort von dem du eigentlich nicht mehr wegkommst…aber das gilt nicht für uns! Also, geh schon rein sonst wird es bald zu spät sein für deine Freundin!"_

Harry schluckte. Ein Ort von dem man nicht mehr wegkommt. Na toll! Aber es geht hier um Hermines Leben.

„Schei…. Ach was soll's! Ash ich hoffe du hast Recht!" ,sagte Harry und sprang durch den Torbogen.

„Mr. Weasley nun beruhigen sie sich endlich!", sagte Dumbledore mit einem leicht genervten Unterton.

„BERUHIGEN! ICH SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN! DIESES SCHWEIN HAT HERMINE UMGEBRACHT!", schrie Ron und deutet bebend vor Zorn auf Snape.

Snape sah betreten zu Boden und hatte noch nicht ein Wort gesagt. Weasley hatte ja vollkommen Recht mit dem was er gesagt hatte und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er in Askaban sitzen würde.

„Professor Snape hat Mrs.Granger nicht umgebracht.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Total verwirrt drehten sich beide zu Dumbledore. „ ICH HAB MICH WOHL VERHÖRT! ICH HAB DOCH GENAU GESEHEN WIE ER SIE….", Rons Stimme erstickte mitten im Satz als er von Dumbledores Zauber getroffen wurde.

Snape sah entsetzt von Dumbledore zu Ron „ Was…Was haben sie getan?" ,sagte er.

„Severus, du wirst verstehen, dass diese kleine Gedächtnis Veränderung notwendig ist. Wir können nicht unseren besten Spion nach Askaban schicken. Gerade jetzt nicht wo vielleicht noch ein Feind aufgetaucht ist."

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten kalt als er sprach und Snape bekam eine Gänsehaut als er ihn so sah. Seit wann war Dumbledore so skrupellos? Oder war er es schon immer gewesen?

Wortlos setzte sich Dumbledore wieder in seinen Sessel und legte seine Hände aneinander. „Ab jetzt muss alles nach Plan verlaufen Severus! Und nun geh. Ich habe noch mit Mr. Weasley zu reden."

Harry spürte ein komisches Ziehen. Nicht etwa so wie bei einem Portschlüssel oder wie bei Flohpulver. Nein. Es war so, kraftlos und langsam, als ob er langsam eine sehr tiefe Schlucht runter segeln würde.

In Gedanken versunken lies Harry sich von diesem Gefühl mitreißen und alles um ihn herum schien auf einmal nebensächlich zu sein.

Doch auf einmal von ganz weit weg hörte er Ashryles Stimme in sich aufsteigen.

„_MACH DIE AUGEN AUF!" _

Sofort schlug Harry seine Augen auf und konnte nicht anders als sich sofort noch einmal darüber zu reiben. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Er war mitten in einem Raum, der ungefähr so aussah wie Onkel Vernons Büro, nur das überall Kerzen waren.

„AHHH. Mr. Potter. Endlich! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann sie hier auftauchen. Sie hätten ja schon eigentlich viermal hier gewesen sein müssen.", sagte eine kalte, helle Stimme hinter Harry.

Erschreckt drehte Harry sich um und sein Blick fiel eine dunkle Gestalt ähnlich wie ein Dementor nur hielt sie in der einen skelettartigen Hand eine Sichel und in der anderen eine eingerollte Pergamentrolle.

Harry stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück als er endlich realisierte ‚WER' eben mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Sie…sie sind…", stotterte Harry und deutete mit seinem Finger auf die Gestallt.

„Ja…Ich bin der Tod Mr. Potter und ich muss ehrlich gestehen dass es mich wundert sie zu sehen, auch wenn sie schon seit 1981 hier weilen sollten.", sagte der Tod und setzt sich auf einen alten hölzernen Drehstuhl.

„Also sagen sie mir Mr. Potter warum sind si…", auf einmal hörte man ein leises Stöhnen, das von zwei Personen kam die auf einmal im Raum erscheinen waren.

„Ah ich sehe schon…", sagte der Tod nun mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton.

„Sie sind aus dem einem Grund gekommen, aus welchen Grund auch sonst…", sagte der Tod nun scheinbar fröhlich und schaute an Harry vorbei auf die beiden Personen.

Harry drehte sich langsam um zu sehen wer da erschienen war und sein Herz setzte kurz aus.

Hermine lag da, zwar bewusstlos doch sie atmete und schien unverletzt zu sein. Harry wollte sofort zu ihr hinüber stürzen doch er konnte sich auf einmal nicht mehr bewegen.

„Nana Mr. Potter was sind das denn für Manieren." Und Augenblicke später fand Harry sich auf einem Stuhl dem Tod gegenüber sitzend wieder.

„Was wollen sie? Lassen sie SIE gehen! Ihre Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen!", rief Harry entsetzt und versuchte sich zu befreien.

Nun schien der Tod sichtlich amüsiert zu sein und begann schaurig zu lachen.

Harry zuckte bei jedem Ton zusammen. Dieses schaurige Lachen war um das zehnfache Schlimmer als das Lachen, das ihn in seinen Träumen so oft verfolgt hatte.

„Sie! Gerade Sie maßen sich an so etwas zu sagen. Das ist einfach zu köstlich.", sagte der Tod zu Harry.

„Was soll das heißen? Gerade ich?", fragte Harry und versuchte nicht allzu verängstigt zu klingen.

Das Lachen erstarb sofort und die schwarze Kapuze näherte sich Harrys Gesicht. „ Sehen sie Mr. Potter ich war stolz darauf, dass ich immer von mir sagen konnte das ich immer nach Plan gearbeitet habe, aber seit ihnen ist das nicht mehr so."

Harry konnte deutlich die Kälte spüren die ihm bei jedem Wort des Tods ins Gesicht getroffen hatte.

Langsam lehnte sich der Tod wieder in seinen Stuhl. „ Aber nun ist ja alles in Ordnung sie sind hier und ich kann sie endlich auf meiner Liste streichen!"

„_Nein das kannst du nicht machen. Nicht, solange ich hier bin Isaz!" „_Ashryle Gottseihdank ich dachte schon du wärst nicht meh-…" Harry stoppte als er merkte das Ashryle eben nicht aus ihm gesprochen hatte, sondern neben ihm.

„Sag nicht diesen NAMEN!" , schrie Isaz und schmiss den Schreibtisch um als er schnell aufstand, „DER TOD HAT KEINEN NAMEN!"

„_Oh doch den hast du…Isaz!", _sagte ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann der neben Harry stand und langsam auf den Tod zuging.

„_Und du wirst den jungen Potter und das Mädchen gehen lassen! Ich werde für sie bleiben!"_

So…das war es wieder mal…. und ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Guter Schreiber sein werde und das nächste Kap schneller fertig habe als dieses "

Ach ja noch was….

Die Review bitte nach dem Piep Ton. :)

PIEP


	9. Spiel um Leben und Tod

So erstmal Nein die Story ist noch lange nicht zu ende. Ich hatte einfach nur keine Zeit zum schreiben, erst bin ich umgezogen und dann auch noch Abistress. Aber wieder mal genug geredet weiter geht es mit den nächsten Kap.

„.." Gespräch zwischen jemandem #..# Gedanken von jemandem /#/#/ Szenen wechsel

**Spiel um Leben und Tod**

„Du willst bleiben? HAHAHAHAHA! Deine Witze waren schon immer komisch, Ashryle!", zischte Isaz.

„Du weißt ganz genau das das nicht geht…Das du nicht sterben kannst! Was soll also dieser Blödsinn?"

Harry schaute verdutzt zwischen dem Mann neben ihm und dem Tod hin und her? Wieso konnte Ashryle nicht sterben? Gut er war ein Phönix gewesen aber nachdem er sich mit Harry verbunden hatte, hätte doch beide Sterblich sein müssen…oder war Harry etwa die Zeit lang und sterblich gewesen?

„_Das weiß ich Isaz, ich.." _„SCHWEIG! SAG DIESEN NAMEN NICHT! ICH BIN DER TOD UND NICHT ISAZ!", voller Wut kamen die Worte aus dem Verhüllten Gesicht und schnellen Schrittes ging er auf Ashryle zu.

„Die beiden werden bleiben! Ich nehme keine Tauschgeschäfte an! Und nun verschwinde von hier !!!"

„_Doch du wirst sie gehen lassen! Und zwar aus zwei Gründen Isaz…", _langsam hob Ashryle eine Hand hoch und deutete mit zwei Fingern auf Isaz.

„_Erstens werden sie dir den bringen der sich wie so viele andere von deiner Liste versucht streichen zu lassen. Tom Marvalo Riddle!" _Er sengte einen Finger und begann gleich wieder zu sprechen.

„_Und zweitens wirst du sie gehen lassen, weil ich weiß das wenn wir dich in einen Spiel schlagen ihre Seelen wieder ihnen gehören."_

Leise vor sich hin murmelnd setzt sich Isaz wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Langsam legte er die skellettartigen Finger aneinander und lehnte sich zurück.

„DAS mit Tom klingt wirklich verlockend, aber das Spiel hat bis her nur einer gewonnen. Was macht dich so sicher das er es auch schaffen wird?"

Ashrlye legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, was wieder das merkwürdige Gefühl in Harry auslöste, dass Dumbloedore neben ihm stand.

„_Ganz einfach Isaz, ich vertraue diesem Jungen. Er war schlau genug mich aus dem ‚schwarzen Ei' zu befreien und das war doch auch angeblich unmöglich, oder?" _

Mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln und einer angehoben Augebraue sah Ashryle zu Isaz rüber, der Harry und Ashryle weiter hin musterte.

Seine knochigen Finger klopften rhythmisch auf seinen Schreibtisch und ganz langsam griff er, mit seiner anderen Hand nach einer Feder.

„Nun gut…Mr. Harry James Potter, sie sind sich sicher das sie um ihre und…", mit einem Kopfnicken hin deutet er auf Hermine, die immer noch reglos im Raum lag, „Mrs. Hermine Jane Granger's, beziehungsweise Ashryle's Seele zu spielen und mir, falls sie tatsächlich gewinnen sollten ihr einziges Ziel auf Erden sein wird Tom Marvalo Riddle zu töten? Denn erst wenn seine Seele, hier bei mir ruht werden sie frei zu leben. Sind sie wirklich damit einverstanden dies zu tun?"

Er beendete seine kleine Rede, die er die ganze Zeit mit geschrieben hatte und sah nun wieder direkt Harry an.

Harry schluckte, als er die zwei eiskalten Augen unter Isaz Kapuze ihn musterten und seinen Blick trafen. Er schloß seine Augen und versucht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch wie jedes Mal, wenn er sich in Situation wie dieser befindet hörte er nichts außer einem leichten Summen.

Seine Gedanken wurden, seine Zweifel all das wurde durch das Summen überschattet, sodass wie immer Harry's Entscheidung aus seinem Bauch heraus kam.

„Ja, das werde ich tun! Allein schon damit sie ihr Leben weiter leben kann." sagte er mit einer festen Stimme und leicht geballten Fäusten.

„Gut…", erklang Isaz Stimme und er dreht das Pergament um, so dass Harry es lesen konnte.

„Dann unterzeichnen sie nur noch hier und wir können mit der Prüfung beginnen"

„Mein Lord alles ist bereit. Der letzte Angriff auf die Muggel hat die Reihen der Auroren weiter verringert. Wir sind nun endlich bereit uns London zu holen und dieses Land von den Muggeln, Schlammblütlern und Blutsverrätern zu befreien."

Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen stand Voldemort auf und trat auf dem vor ihm knienden Todesser zu.

„Sehr gut, wirklich sehr gut…Allerdings hasse ich es, wenn Leute meinen, dass sie Dinge vor mir geheim halten können…CRUCIO!"

Der Todesser schrie und wandte sich vor Schmerz, als der Fluch in traf. Voldemort dagegen lachte nur leise auf und beendete den Fluch erst, nachdem sich der Todesser sich vor Schmerz kaum noch rührte.

„Ich hoffe das war eine leere für dich Horker. Vergiss nie wieder auch zu erwähnen, dass sie zwei Todesser gefangen nehmen konnten, sonst zeige ich dir wie viele Flüche es gibt die schlimmer sind, als der Cruciatus."

Voldemort stieg über den immer noch röchelnden Todesser und schaute aus dem Fenster hinaus auf das Land. Nagini, die über den Boden angeglitten kam hob neben Voldemort ihren Kopf auf den Fenstersims.

„Bald, sehr bald", zischte Voldemort, „wirst du in Slytherins Kammern hausen und die Mutter von dem neuen Basilisken sein, der neben mir auf ewig in Hogwarts regieren wird. AHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Harry nahm das Pergament und las es kurz durch, dann griff er nach der Feder um es zu unterzeichnen.

Jeder Strich auf dem Pergament, machte ihm deutlicher wie wichtig es war, dass er dieses Spiel gewinnen musste, allein schon um Hermines willen.

Er legte das unterschriebene Pergament wieder auf den Schreibtisch und ehe er es los gelassen hatte, griff es sich isaz um die Unterschrift zu begutachten.

„In Ordnung, dann wird das Spiel nun beginnen." Isaz griff an eine der kleinen Schubladen und legte dann zwei Würfel auf den Schreibtisch.

„Sehen sie Mr. Potter, das Spiel ist relativ einfach." Er deutete auf eine kleine Sanduhr, auf der eine Zahl geschrieben stand, allerdings fehlte in der Mitte der Teil der beiden Zahlen.

„Mit diesen beiden Würfeln haben sie dreimal die Möglichkeit die Zahl zu würfeln die auf dieser Sanduhr geschrieben steht."

Harry nahm die beiden Würfel in die Hand und sah sie sich genau an. Es waren zwei Würfel mit jeweils zehn Zahlen darauf, von der Null bis zu der Neun. Je genauer er sich diese Würfel anschaute, desto irrsinniger Erschien im diese ganze Sache.

Das einzige was ihm bei dieser Sache weiter half war Glück.

„Das ist doch unmöglich, wie zum Teufel soll ich das denn anstellen?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Isaz jedoch faltete nur die Hände in einander und erwiderte „Nun, dass ist ihre Sache Mr. Potter. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es nur einer jemals geschafft hat seine Zahlen zu würfeln. Aber vergessen sie nicht es geht nicht nur um ihr Leben sondern auch um das von Mrs. Granger und nun würfeln sie bitte."

Nervös schaute Harry noch einmal auf die Würfel in seiner Hand. Dann schloss er die Augen und warf die Würfel. #Bitte lass es die richtigen Zahlen sein!#

Klack, Roll, Klack

Die Würfel rollten auf dem Tisch herum und blieben nach wenigen Sekunden liegen. Sie zeigten die Zahlen 5 und 2.

Auf der Sanduhr fielen ein paar Sandkörner nach unten und Isaz sagte nur mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton. „Das waren die falschen Zahlen. Sie haben noch zwei weitere Versuche."

Immer aufgeregter Griff Harry nach den Würfeln und drückte sie fest in seine Faust zusammen.

#Bitte, ich brauch unbedingt die richtigen Zahlen!#, dachte er als er sie erneut warf. Wieder rollten sie über den Tisch und diesmal dauerte es ein weile bis sie endlich still da lagen.

Dieses Mal waren die Zahlen 3 und 3.

„Oho nicht schlecht, allerdings sind das auch nicht ihre Zahlen, Mr. Potter. Einen letzten Versuch haben sie noch. Viel Erfolg."

Isaz war nun sichtlich amüsiert und sah nun auf die letzten Sandkörner in der Sanduhr, die nur darauf warteten hinunter zu fallen und Harrys und Hermines Schicksal zu besiegeln.

Harry nahm ein letztes Mal die Würfel in die Hand und atmete tief durch. Warum sollte Hermine wegen dieser komischen Würfel hier bleiben und nicht weiter leben dürfen?

Warum würfelte er nicht seine Zahlen?

Und da würde es ihm schlagartig klar. Seine Zahlen. Seine Zahlen waren die richtigen Zahlen.

#Ich brauch meine Zahlen. Meine Zahlen.#

Harry schloß die Augen und warf die Würfel auf den Tisch.

Klack, Roll, Klack

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, so schien es Harry hörte er erst wie die Würfel verstummten und still da lagen.

Jede Sekunde die er noch die Augen geschlossen hatte wartete er darauf, das Isaz los lachen würde und ihm verkünden würde, dass er auch dieses mal daneben gelegen hatte.

Aber es kam nichts. Kein einziger Laut. Also öffnete er langsam die Augen und sein Blick fiel sogleich auf die Zahlen 8 und 0.

#8 und 0. 80. Achtzig! Mein Geburtsjahr!#

„Nun Mr. Potter, Ashryle scheint wohl recht mit ihnen zu haben. Ich gratuliere." Isaz Stimme klang hart, aber nicht erzürnt. „Sie und Mrs. Granger werden wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren, aber vergessen sie nicht Mr. Potter sie werden kein Leben führen können solange Tom Marvalo Riddle noch auf der Erde wandelt."

So nun ist das Kapitel auch leider schon wieder vorbei. Ich möchte mir ja auch noch etwas für den Schluss aufheben ) Ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel nach so langer Zeit gefallen hat und ich weiß auch wenn meine Versprechen nicht gehalten habe das die Kapitel schneller kommen, werde ich es trotzdem versuchen so bald wie möglich wieder ein Kapitel fertig zu schreiben und hoch zu laden.


	10. Auferstehung aus der Asche

AN Wuhu es gibt mich doch noch D Nun was alle schon soooo herbei gehofft haben, das nächste Kapitel ) Ich kann nicht viel sagen als das übliche. Entschuldigt dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie fand ich in den ganzen letzten Monaten (oder auch Jahren) nicht die Ruhe um aus vollen Herzen zu schreiben. Ich kann nur hoffen das euch dieses Kapitel gefällt und wünsche euch so viel Spaß beim lesen, wie ich ihn beim schreiben hatte.

Sinercly your Author Ashryle

„.." Gespräch zwischen jemandem #..# Gedanken von jemandem /#/#/ Szenen wechsel

**Auferstehung aus der Asche**

„_Du weißt was du nun zu tun hast, oder?_", Ashryle's Worte waren kaum mehr als ein flüstern, aber Harry verstand jedes Wort klar und deutlich. Ashryle erhob seinen Arm und legte ihn Harry auf seine linke Schulter.

„_Befreie die Welt und dann Lebe dein Leben, so wie es dir von Anfang hätte bestimmt sein sollen._", Ashryle's Blick fiel kurz auf Hermine und fixierte dann wieder Harry. „ _Lebe das Leben was sich deine Eltern und ihre Freunde für dich gewünscht hatten. Und vergiss nicht das nur über dich und deine Taten entscheiden kannst._"

Harry stand die ganze Zeit nur starr herum, zwar hörte er was Ashryle im sagte, aber er war unfähig zu antworten. Ihm war nicht bewusst was ihn dazu trieb ihm nur zuzuhören und nichts zu sagen und ihm wurde auch nicht im nach hinein klar, dass er das nur tat, weil Ashryle's Seele seinen Körper verlies. Er füllte nur, wie etwa kleines Verschwand was er schon sein ganzes Leben gefühlt hatte.

Angst, Unsicherheit, Druck und Schuld. All dies schien von seiner Seele abzufallen und einen eisigen Griff zu lösen der sich um sie gelegt hatte.

Er spürte nun Kraft, Mut, Hoffnung und Liebe in sich aufkeimen, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Natürlich hatte er schon einmal so etwas Ähnliches gefühlt, aber da hatte Ashryle in sich aufgenommen und die Wirkung trat auch nicht sofort auf.

Er hatte damals nur ein Gefühl der Macht gehabt, aber dieses Gefühl heute war ganz anders und dennoch stärker. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als die Kraft sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und Ashryle fing an zu lächeln.

„_Sie es als ein letztes Geschenk an, das dich für meine Tadel entlohnen soll. Nutze das was dir von Natur aus gegeben ist und vereine sie mit dem Geschenk, dann, aber nur dann.._" und als Ashryle das sagte beugte er sich näher an Harry heran, „ _wirst du in der Lage sein, aus grauer Asche Liebe und Hoffnung erblühen zu lassen._"

Harry's Stirn warf leichte Falten. #Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen? Er spricht schon wieder in Rätslen# schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass es diesmal nicht nur eine in Rätseln verpackte Belehrung oder Zurechtweisung sein sollte so wie früher. Es sollte viel mehr sein als das, dass war ihm klar, nur was diese Worte letztendlich bewirken sollten war ihm noch unbegreiflich.

Harry wollte fragen was er damit meinte. Er wollte den Mund öffnen und sich aus seiner Starre lösen, aber gerade als er anscheinend seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte meldete sich Isaz zu Wort.

„Ashryle! Es wird Zeit. Vergiss nicht deine Abmachung." Isaz hatte zwei Sanduhren mit Kerzen auf ihren Oberseiten, auf seinen Schreibtisch gestellt. Isaz lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel und faltete die knochigen Finger in einander. „ Oder steht der schwarze Phönix nicht zu seinem Wort?" fügte Isaz hinzu mit einem deutlich belustigten Unterton in seiner kalten Stimme.

Ashryle lächelte Harry an, als er die Hand von seiner Schulter nahm und sich leicht vor ihm verneigte „Ich bin froh, dass du der jenige bist für den ich mein Leben geben kann. Nun hat auch die Existenz des schwarzen Phönix ein Ende, aber nicht ohne der Welt noch einmal eine letzte Hoffnung zu schenken."

Ashryle trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ging an Harry vorbei. Harry merkte deutlich wie Ashryle seinen Umhang streifte und dieser leicht hinter ihm her wehte, nur um dann schwer wieder herunter zu hängen.

„Ich stehe zu meinem Wort Isaz. Lass es uns beenden." sagte Ashryle ruhig und nahm sich eine der Sanduhren.

Hogwarts

Die Fenster der großen Halle waren mit großen schwarzen Seidenlaken verdeckt, die Haustische waren Verschwunden und die Halle war gefüllt mit den Schülern, die alle Trauerkleidung trugen.

An der Stelle wo normalerweise, die Lehrertische standen, stand die gesamte Weasley Familie samt der Lehrerschaft um einen mit Lilienbeschmückten Sarg.

Albus Dumbledore's Gesicht schien von Trauer und Verlust gezeichnet zu sein und nur langsam her hob er die Stimme.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Heute haben wir uns hier versammelt um Abschied zunehmen von einer sehr geschätzten Mitschülerin,….einer hervorragenden Vertrauensschülerin,…..und einer aufrichtigen Freundin."

Viele der Gryffindors hatten leise angefangen zu schluchzen und auch einige der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws rangen sichtlich mit ihren Gefühlen, nur die Slytherins standen stumm dar und sahen eher so aus, als ob sie nur hier wären weil sie es mussten.

Dumbledore fuhr fort mit seiner Rede, erzählte den Anwesenden wie eine dunkle Kreatur Hogwarts angegriffen habe und Hermine dabei tötete, die sich Heldenhaft opferte um Ronald Weasley und die Lehrer zu retten, die hinzugekommen waren. Langsam waren Tränen in den Augen des Lehrerkollegiums zu sehen, mit Ausnahme von Severus Snape.

Er war der einzige im Raum der wusste, was wirklich geschehen war und der, um so schlimmer noch, auch noch dafür verantwortlich war das heute diese Trauerfeier statt fand.

Snape merkte kaum wie Dumbledore zu sprechen aufhörte und hinüber zu dem Sarg ging um eine weiße Lilie auf den Deckel zu legen, auf dem ein sich bewegendes Bild von Hermine befand.

In dem Bild saß sie mit Krummbeim am Feuer des Kamins im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und hatte ein Buch aufgeschlagen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht blätterte sie um und kraulte Krummbeim ab und zu hinter seinen Ohren.

Nach dem Dumbledore vorbei gegangen war folgten die Weasley's seinem Beispiel und legten Lilien auf den Sarg. Mrs. Weasley musste von ihrem gestützt werden und Ginny schaffte es nicht ohne in Tränen auszubrechen ihre Lilie auf den Sargdeckel zu legen.

Nur Ron ging emotionslos an den Sarg und legte die Lilie vor das Bild. „Erst Harry und jetzt du. Ich werde euch beide Rächen und Dumbledor im Kampf gegen ‚Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf' unterstützen."

Snape, der am nächsten zum Sarg stand erschrak innerlich, zuckte jedoch äußerlich nicht einmal mit seiner Wimper.

Wie hat Dumbledore es nur geschafft Weasley all das was geschehen ist so vergessen zu lassen, das er meint es sei etwas völlig anderes geschehen? Er hat keine schwarze angewandt, aber wie sollte es sonst möglich sein?

Die Gedanken in Snapes kopf rasten um her, aber letztendlich kamen sie alle zum selben Endergebnis. Ob Dumbledore oder der dunkle Lord. Einer von den beiden würde später herrschen und sie würden sich die Herrschaft durch nichts nehmen lassen. Sei es rohe Gewalt oder Heimlichkeiten und Manipulationen.

Harry sah erst, nach dem Ashryle die Sanduhr seiner Hand hatte was auf ihr geschrieben stand.

‚Harry James Potter. 31.6.1980'

Diese Sanduhr war sein Leben. Würde der ganze Sand von oben nach unten laufen so würde die Kerze auf dem Deckel erlischen und er würde sterben. Aber zu seiner Verwunderung bewegte sich der Sand nicht. Der Sand stand still in der oberen Hälfte und hatte scheinbar nicht die Absicht herunter zu fallen.

„Du bist bereit deinen Lebensgeist jetzt zu übertragen und dann dort hinzugehen wo alles beginnt und alles endet?", sagte Isaz und schob ein Stück Pergament und ein Tintenfass mit  
Feder zu Ashryle hinüber.

Ashryle er griff mit der freien Hand die Feder und setzte unten am Pergament an um zu unterschreiben. „_Ja, ich bin bereit, allerdings nur unter den vorher Versprochenen Bedingungen, die du erfüllen wirst_." Isaz nickte leicht „Der Tod hält auf Ewig sein Wort."

Ashryle begann mit einer alten, schwungvollen Schrift zu unter schreiben und hielt dann Harry's Stundenglas vor seine Brust.

„_So werde ich nun mein Leben, was ich mit ihm teile weiter geben und altes Leben neu erblühen lassen, welches viel zu früh aus dem Leben gerissen wurde."_

Ashryle hielt die Flamme von Harry's Kerze, an die abgebrannte Kerze der zweiten Sanduhr. Augenblicklich begann die Kerze wieder zu brennen und nun konnte Harry auch sehen was auf dieser Sanduhr stand.

‚Hermine Jane Granger 19.9 1979'

War wieder auf dem Holz erschienen und ganz langsam fielen einzelne Sandkörnchen hinunter.

„Der Vertrag ist vollzogen." ,kam es von Isaz, der sich schon das Pergament gegriffen hatte und es eilig zusammen rollte. „Sie können nun mit ihre gehen Mr. Potter. Vergessen sie nicht unter welchen Bedingungen sie Ihr Leben erkauft haben." Bei dem Wort ihr deutete er mit einem seiner knochigen Finger auf Hermine die wieder angefangen hatte ruhig zu atmen.

Harry blickte zu Ashryle der sich ruhig wieder zu ihm umdrehte. „Wohin wirst du jetzt gehen?" sagte mit einem komisch zugeschnürten Unterton. „Warum hast du so viel für mich aufgegeben?!"

Ashryle lächelte ihn nur an und antwortete mit einer ruhigen und gefassten Stimme „Ich habe so entschieden, weil ich an dich und deine Zukunft glaube, Harry. Ich glaube daran das du es verdienst glücklich zu sein und das dies nur möglich ist, wenn du ein Ziel vor Augen hast was du erreichen kannst. Ohne dein Ziel, wäre das Leben für dich nur eine Farce gewesen und glaube mir ich weiß was dein Ziel ist…" er streckte zwei Finger an seiner Hand aus und tippte sich an die Schläfe, „ Ich war schließlich mal da drin bei dir."

Hinter den beiden begann Isaz sich zu regen. Er stand auf und trat hinüber zu der Tür in die er einen Schlüssel steckte, ihn dreht und dann laut sagte. „Nun ist es aber Zeit. Sie müssen gehen Mr. Potter. Sie und Mrs. Granger, haben nichts mehr in diesem Raum verloren."

Isaz packte Harry am Arm und Harry war gleichzeitig überrascht und angewidert zu gleich, wie ihn diese blanke Knochenhand so stark mitziehen konnte.

„Warte, was passiert jetzt mit Ashryle?!" rief er hervor und wollte sich aus dem Griff befreien. Noch einmal rüber gehen und ihm zum Abschied die Hand geben.

„Das habe ich doch vorhin schon gesagt. Er geht dahin wo alles anfängt und alles endet."

Isaz stellte Harry neben Hermine und dreht sich dann noch mal halb vor Ashryle.

„Ich sehe es doch richtig, dass du erst in Ruhe mit kommst, wenn ich die beiden zurück geschickt habe, oder?"

Die einzige und letzte Antwort, die Harry von Ashryle sehen konnte war ein bejahendes Nicken

„Gut, dann soll es so sein. Vergessen sie nicht ihre Aufgabe Mr. Potter sie können erst ihr Leben leben, wenn sie mir Tom bringen."

Dann öffnete Isaz die Tür und stieß Hermine und Harry durch sie hindurch. Harry fühlte sich, als würde mit Flohpulver reisen, so wurde er durch die Gegend geschüttelt. Im nächsten Moment waren er und Hermine auch schon in seiner kleinen Wohnung in London.

Hermine kippte zu Seite weg und fing sie mit beiden Armen auf. Sie schien leicht blass und etwas unterkühlt zu sein, aber sie atmete ruhig ein und aus.

Im ersten Moment achtete er nur auf ihren Atem, dann schloss er sie allerdings in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich.

#Sie atmet! Sie lebt! Ashryle hat sein Leben für sie gegeben…#

Tränen tropften auf Hermines Umhang, während Harry sie langsam ins Schlafzimmer trug. Er legte sie aufs Bett und setzte sich auf einen alten Stuhl neben dem Bett.

Nun würde er warten bis sie aufwacht und würde er Planen müssen wie er seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort beginnen sollte.

#Es muss bald geschehen und es muss schnell gehen#, waren Harrys erste Gedanken auf dem Weg zur Voldemorts endgültiger Vernichtung

So das war Kapitel 10. nun scheint es ja langsam ernst zu werden um den schwarzen Krieger, der wohl sehr bald in Aktion treten wird. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr freut euch auf das nächste )


	11. Erwachen

Danke schön für die Reviews. Schön zu sehen, das meine Geschichten immer noch gefallen findet, auch wenn sie so lange nicht upgedated wurde.

So und nun geht's weiter ) und schön reviews schreiben

Sinercly your Author Ashryle

„.." Gespräch zwischen jemandem #..# Gedanken von jemandem /#/#/ Szenen wechsel

**Erwachen**

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie würde die ganze Zeit durch eine dichte Nebelwand treiben. Als würde sie ohne Sinn und Ziel durch diese Nebelwand gleiten, ohne sie jemals wieder zu verlassen.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, als würden Jahre an ihr vorbei ziehen. Jahre die ihr vertraut waren, die sie sogar vielleicht selbst erlebt hatte. Sie sah ein kleines Mädchen, dass unter einem Weihnachtsbaum ein Geschenk hervor zog und voller Freude strahlte, als sie es auspackte.

Dann wechselte die Szene und sie sah wieder das Mädchen, dieses Mal ein paar Jahre älter und in einer Schuluniform. Das Mädchen hatte dasselbe, vor Freunde strahlende Gesicht wie an dem Weihnachtsabend, nur dieses Mal war auch Ehrgeiz in ihrem Gesicht aus zu machen.

Und wieder wechselte die Szene. Dieses Mal sah sie wie das Mädchen einen dicken Briefumschlag in ihren Händen hält, der mit einem Wachssiegel versiegelt war.

Ihr Leben schien förmlich vor ihren Augen an ihr vorbei zu ziehen und wenn sie es gekonnt hätte, hätten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt, als Sie die Erinnerungen aus Hogwarts vorbeiziehen sah.

Als sie das Schloss, die Klassenzimmer und ihre Freunde sah wurde ihr allmählich klar was mit ihr geschah. Sie erinnerte sich an die Nacht, an die aufgewühlten Gefühle, an Harry und an einen grünen Lichtblitz.

Wieso musste sie Harry genau in der Sekunde wieder verlieren, wo sie ihn gerade wieder gefunden hatte? Warum war das Schicksal so ungerecht zu ihr? Machte es sich einen Spaß daraus mit an zu sehen wie sich liebende auf ewig trennten?

Zum ersten Mal seitdem Hermine in dem undurchdringlichen Nebel war fasste sie wieder feste Gedanken. Manchmal schien es ihr als würde sich der Nebel leicht lichten und sie meinte Stimmen zu hören.

Sie waren laut, schrieen, flüsterten und klangen traurig. Sie verstand nicht genau um was es ging, aber sie war sich auch sicher Harrys Stimme heraus hören zu können. Jedes mal wenn er sprach schien der Nebel schwächer zu werden und als er stoppte und die anderen sprachen wurde er sofort wieder dick und undurchsichtig.

Dann schien irgendwo ein helles Licht aufzuleuchten und der Nebel verschwand ganz um sie herum. Dann herrschte wieder Dunkelheit und ihre Gedanken erstarrten.

„Mein Lord, wollt ihr wirklich jetzt schon angreifen? Ähm…Ich meine wäre es nicht besser zu warten und die Truppen weiter aufzustocken? Seit der Schlappe im Minis….", doch die Stimme des Todessers erstarb mitten im Satz und er kippte Tod um.

Die anderen 5 Todesser die mit im Raum standen schauten weiter zu dem einen Mann der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt da stand und aus dem Fenster sah.

„Hat sonst noch jemand Einwände oder Bedenken? Er kann sich jetzt freu äußern." Ein kaltes und emotionsloses Zischen folgte und war das einzig wahrnehmbare Geräusch im Raum.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Nun dann sollten wir fortfahren wo wir aufgehört haben. Bellatrix", Voldemort drehte sich zu den anderen 5 Todessern um und diese gingen sofort in die Knie und verneigten sich vor ihm.

Die Leiche des sechsten Todessers beachteten sie gar nicht, sondern starrten nur auf den Saum von Voldemortsumhang. Die einzige die zu sprechen begann war die Frau zu Voldemorts direkten Linken.

„Ja Herr. Wir haben jetzt an die 700 Todesser die nur auf euren Befehl warten dieses Land vom Muggelabschaum zu befreien und alle eure Gegner zu vernichten. Sie sammeln sich alle in der bereits ‚geräumten' Stadt." Bellatrix Stimme hatte einen leicht amüsierten Unterton als sie von ‚der geräumten Stadt' sprach.

„Gut, gut und wie steht es mit der Garde? Sind sie bereit zuzuschlagen, wenn wir Hogsmeade eingenommen haben? Ihnen soll die schließlich die größte Ehre zu Teil werden in dieser Schlacht." Voldemorts Blick wanderte zu dem Todesser neben Bellatrix.

Der Todesser hob seinen rechten Arm und hielt sich die Hand auf seine linke Brust. „Herr die Serpentes Garde ist bereit. Die eingeschleusten Spione in Hogwarts wissen bescheid und sind gut geschützt und die anderen Mitglieder treffen morgen am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ein, nachdem sie die Aufgabe erledigt haben die sie ihnen persönlich erteilt haben."

Voldemort nickte und faltete zufrieden die Hände in einander, während Bellatrix jedoch aus ihren Augenwinkeln einen giftigen Blick an den Todesser neben ihr warf. Sie wusste nichts von dem ‚persönlichen' Befehl und was sie noch mehr beunruhigte war, dass ihr Herr sie total aus der Serpentes Garde heraus hielt.

Warum nur durfte sie nicht, die größte Anhängerin und Verehrerin des dunklen Lordes nicht in seiner persönliches Garde sein die nur die Befehle vom dunklen Lord persönlich erhielten?

Doch ihre Gedanken wurden schnell unterbrochen, als sich Voldemort erhob und wieder zu den Todessern sprach.

„Gut, dann ist es hiermit beschlossen. Morgen Abend wird Hogsmeade fallen und danach  
Hogwarts und Dumbledore! Bereitet die Todesser darauf vor meine Feinde zu vernichten und eine Ära der Reinblüter einzuleiten, die den Muggelabschaum von dieser Welt fegen werden!"

Die versammelten Todesser verneigten sich noch tiefer vor Voldemort und traten dann einen Schritt zurück um sich aus dem Raum zu entfernen.

„Ophis! Du wirst noch bleiben. Mit dir habe ich noch mehr zu besprechen.", zischte es aus Voldemorts Mund und der Todesser neben Bellatrix verneigte sich sofort wieder.

„Der Rest von euch weiß was er zu tun hat!", zischte Voldemort etwas aufgebrachter, als die Todesser sich noch immer nicht aus dem Raum bewegt hatten.

Sofort schritten die übrigen Todesser aus dem Raum schlossen die verschiedenen Türen hinter sich, aus welchen sie den Raum verlassen hatten.

Bellatrix kochte innerlich vor Eifersucht und Wut. Dieser Ophis war eine Bedrohung für sie und ihre Stellung unter dem dunklen Lord. Sie würde dafür sorgen müssen, dass er beim Angriff auf Hogsmeade oder spätestens bei der Einnahme von Hogwarts einen Unfall haben würde.

„Ist das war Severus?" In einem sehr hohen Tonfall und mit den Händen vor ihrer Brust hatte Prof. McGonagall die Frage gestellt.

„Ja.", erwiderte Snape knapp und fügte dann noch hinzu, " Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Ohren von Bellatrix gehört. Sie war so in Rage über den neuen Liebling vom dunklen Lord, dass sie ganz vergessen stillschweigen über die wichtigen Dinge zu bewahren. Der Angriff wird Morgen stattfinden!"

Der ganze Raum war Mucksmäuschen Still geworden. Der gesamte Phönixorden und der größte Teil der Ministeriumsvertreter waren in ihm versammelt und hatten sich nun um Dumbledore und Snape gescharrt. Alle warteten auf eine Antwort von Dumbledore.

Irgendwie musste ihre Lage doch zu wenden sein, immer wussten sie nun bescheit, wann der Angriff stattfinden sollte. Jetzt musste nur noch ein Plan her um den Angriff zu vereiteln.

Dumbledore saß mit zusammengefalteten Händen in einem Sessel und dachte in Ruhe nach. Dann nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erhob er sich und sagte:" Nun gut wir müssen uns auf den Angriff vorbereiten. Die Leute aus Hogsmeade sollen ihre Häuser verlassen und auf das Schlossgelände kommen. Es wird unmöglich sein das Dorf zu verteidigen, aber das Schloss wird unmöglich einzunehmen sein."

Ein allgemeines Nicken und jahen ging durch die Runde alle schwiegen weiter um zu hören, was sich das Genie Albus Dumbledore noch ausgedacht hatte um sie zu schützen und ihren Feind zu besiegen.

„Es wird nötig sein, dass alle Mitglieder des Ministeriums ins Schloss kommen müssen und auch der größte Teil ihrer Familien wird herkommen müssen. Wir müssen alle unsere Kräfte auf diese eine Schlacht legen um Voldemort zu vernichten und in Hogwarts ist die Chance für alle freien Hexen und Zauberer am höchsten zu überleben." Dumbledore drehte sich zu den Ministeriumsleuten und fuhr fort, „ Gehen sie sofort los und verbreiten innerhalb des Ministeriums die Kunde das sich unsere Leute hier sammeln müssen."

Die Ministeriumsleute nickten und gingen alle zum Kamin, wo sie einer nach dem anderen in einer grünen Flamme verschwanden, bis keiner mehr von ihnen da war.

Als alle verschwunden waren sprach Dumbledore mit leicht gedämpfter Stimme zu den Ordensmitgliedern.

„Meine Freunde, wie ihr alle wisst, ist Voldemort morgen wahrscheinlich nicht nur unser einziger Feind. Das geflügelte Geschöpf, dieser schwarzer Krieger, der Hogwarts und seine Schüler schon einmal angegriffen hat, wird wahrscheinlich auch mit angreifen. Mir wurde aus zuverlässiger Quelle berichtet, dass er Voldemort dient und höchstwahrscheinlich in das Schloss einfallen soll, sobald die Schlacht begonnen hat."

Die ohnehin schon ernsten Züge der Anwesenden wurden noch härter und einige schluckten die Flüche herunter die ihnen auf der Zunge lagen. Einige von ihnen hatten den schwarzen Krieger im Ministerium gesehen und wussten, dass wenn er gegen sie war sich ihre Chancen gerade noch verschlechtert hatten.

„Aber was können wir denn gegen ihn tun Albus?" ertönte auf einmal Mr. Weasley's Stimme aus der Gruppe. „ Es muss doch etwas geben was wir tun können!"

Dumbledore schien für einen Moment überrascht, dann fixierte er Mr. Weasley mit seinen azurblauen Augen und ein Anflug von einem lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Sagittarius javanicus.", sagte er ruhig und fügte dann noch hinzu „Das ist in meinen Augen die einzige Möglichkeit dieses Wesen aufzuhalten."

Sagittarius javanicus. Der größte Teil der Gruppe stand mit geweiteten Augen dar und waren leicht geschockt. Der Zauber, der von Merlin persönlich verboten worden war. Erst jetzt verstanden auch die, die den schwarzen Krieger nicht hatten kämpfen sehen wie ernst die Lage war.

Die Dunkelheit um Hermine herum wich langsam wieder den ersten Gefühlen, die ihr Körper ausmachen konnte. Sie hörte Lärm. Lärm der von Autos und von Menschen stammte und sie fühlte das sie Lag.

Um sie herum war etwas gewickelt, vermutlich eine Decke und sie lag auf einer alten Matratze. Sie wollte die Augen öffnen und sich aufsetzen, aber sie war zu schwach dazu.

Wo war sie nur? Was war geschehen? Warum war sie nicht Tod? Der Avada Kedavra hatte sie doch getroffen. Sie verstand die ganze Welt nicht mehr.

Dann vernahm sie ein paar Schritte und eine Tür in der Nähe öffnete sich. Sie wäre zusammen gezuckt, wenn Ihr, ihr Körper gehorcht hätte, aber das tat er nicht.

Sie hörte wie jemand neben ihr lang ging und sich wohl neben ihr Platz nahm. Da sich die Matratze nicht verformte musste die Person wohl auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Dann spürte sie auf einmal wie etwas ihre Stirn berührte und erkannte das dieses etwas eine Hand war.

Sie roch einen bekannten Duft, aber konnte ihn nicht zuordnen. Vorsichtig tastet die Hand über ihre Stirn und schien ihr dadurch neue Kraft ein zu hauchen.

Sie merkte wie sie langsam ihre Arme drehen konnte und wie sie mehr und mehr wieder Herrin über ihren Körper wurde.

Ihre trockenen Lippen öffneten sich und ein Ton entfuhr ihrem Mund. Ein kleines ungewolltes Wort hatte sich von ihrer Zunge herab gerollt, als hätte diese nur darauf gewartet dieses Wort endlich auszusprechen.

„Ha…rry…"

Das Wort hatte augenblicklich eine Wirkung auf den Anwesenden, der sofort seine Hand von ihrer Stirn nahm. Hermine fühlte sich sofort wieder etwas kraftloser, allerdings hatte sie soviel Kraft um ihre Augenlider einen Spalt zu öffnen und die verschwommene Silhouette von der Person neben ihr zu erkennen.

Dann hörte sie wie zu ihr gesprochen wurde und sie wusste sofort das es die Stimme war, die sie sich so sehr gewünscht hatte wieder zu hören.

„Ruhig. Überanstrenge dich nicht. Du wirst noch ein bisschen brauchen bis du die Augen aufschlagen und dich aufrichten kannst."

Sie spürte wie die Hand erneute auf ihrer Stirn gelegt wurde und dieses Mal gab es ihr nicht nur Kraft, sondern auch eine Sicherheit und beruhigende Wirkung, wie sie nur in der Berührung desjenigen entstehen lassen konnte, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte.

Sie streckte ihre Finger aus und versuchte ihre Hand zu heben um nach ihm zu tasten, aber er nahm ihr die Suche ab, indem er ihre Hand in die seine nahm.

„Mine hör mir zu. Ich habe dir vieles zu erklären. Vieles muss ich dir sagen was ich dir schon längst hatte sagen sollen…", Harry stockte kurz und rückte sanft ihre Finger in seiner Hand.

Dann begann er zu erzählen. Von alldem was er erlebt hatte seitdem er ihr Hedwig geschickt hatte. Von dem Tag an wo er das Buch von Sirius gefunden hatte bis zu dem Tag im Schloss wo er es nicht über sein Herz bringen konnte zu gehen ohne sie noch einmal gesehen zu haben.

Während er erzählte schien das Leben in ihr wieder aufzublühen. Sie nahm alles deutlicher war. Vor alledem seine Stimme schien ihr noch mehr Kraft zurück zu geben.

Als er an der Stelle angekommen war, wo er sie als Phönix auf dem Turm besucht hatte, schaffte sie es ihre Augen zu öffnen und ihn zum ersten Mal wieder anzusehen.

Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und nahmen ihr wieder leicht die Sicht, nachdem sie sein Gesicht gesehen hatte.

#Er ist es wirklich. Es ist kein Traum. Ich bin bei ihm#

Das waren die Gedanken die ihr als erstes durch den Kopf schnellten und ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberten.

AN

Ein neues fertiges Kapitel und „oh mein Gott" dieses mal nur 24 Std bis es fertig war Oo. Keine Panik Leute. ) Ich versuche wieder das regelmäßige Updaten dieser Story aufzubauen bis sie endlich fertig geschrieben ist.

(Der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl das 10. Kapitel in 3 Jahren doch etwas zu wenig sein versuch ich mal damit zu beantworten.

Chrm,chrm Rom wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut. Ich weiß doofe antwort. Nein das einzige Problem war in der ganzen Zeit, das ich natürlich den Plan verfolgt habe früher weiter zu schreiben. Doch wie alles im leben kommt es immer anders als man denkt und das Ergebnis habt ihr ja gesehen. 3 Jahre und 10 Kapitel.)

Ich hoffe nur als Autor das euch dieses Kapitel genau so sehr gefällt wie die vorigen und euch anreizt eure Meinung zu dem Kapitel dazulassen.


End file.
